Full Circle
by carolinebenson
Summary: The wedding we've all been waiting for and the paternity of the baby is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - For the sake of this story. Jason did witness Sam sleeping with Ric, but did not turn to Liz. Jason is trying to get past the betrayl.

Chapter 1

It's early morning and Carly had just seen the boys out on their way to school. She sighs and lays on the couch in her living room. Finally, now I can figure this out.

_I can't believe I'm in this predicament again._

_How could I have been so careless?_

_This is a disaster waiting to happen. Either way I loose. _

_I have no clue what to do next._

She sits up and throws the pillow across the room.

_Damn't this can't be happening._

She jumps up off the couch and grabs her purse and rushes out the door.

………………………………

Jason comes bounding down the stairs in response to the annoying sound of someone feverishly pounding on the door.

"_This better be important"_, Jason thinks to himself.

He opens the door and finds a teary eyed Carly on the other side.

"Which one is it this time, Sonny or Jax?"

Carly silently enters the penthouse. She felt like her life had come full circle.

Jason's concern grew with every silent second that passed as Carly just stood there barely able to look him in the eye. A feeling of deja vu starting to wash over him and his heart began to race with panic. _Was it Michael or Morgan? Had something terrible happened to the boys?_

Carly finally found a voice to speak, although it was very low and very soft.

"Jason I really screwed up again.

" I'm…I'm pregnant."

Jason doesn't say a word. He reaches out his hand and gently pushes her hair out of her face and tucks it behind her ear. Then gently grabs her by the back of her neck and pulls her into his chest.

"It will be alright. Everything will be alright."

Carly looks up with tears draining down her face, "I don't think so. Not this time. I can't believe I allowed this to happen. How could I be pregnant … again and not know who the father is. It could be Sonny or Jax. I have no clue and I'm not sure what I should do about it"

"What do you mean you don't know what to do about it?" Jason questions

"I mean I'm not sure if I should have this child." Carly manages to get the words out although it is quite obvious saying them pained her. She continued, "Think about it Jase, this is a no win situation. I will either be drawn back to a man I don't want to be with or I will be tied to a man I want to be with, but is only with me because he feels some sort of obligation. Either way it will tear me apart and neither this child nor my other two will benefit. It might be best for all involved if I weren't pregnant. I could end this before the madness starts."

Jason pulls Carly back into his arms and wipes the falling tears away gently with his thumb, "Sonny and Jax both have a right to know the truth. You need to tell them and then you can make the decision that you feel is right and I will stand by you. I promise."

Carly takes a deep breath, I know I should tell them, but if I do they will tear me apart. I don't know if I can take them pressuring me, especially Sonny."

"I will not allow anyone to pressure you decision, but you need to tell them."


	2. Chapter 2

A few Hours Later………….

Sonny and Jax both arrive at Jason's residence, bewildered as to why Carly has summoned them to here of all places. Carly and Jason descends down the stairs tightly. She finally lets go and stands before the men. Her eyes are bloodshot and you can see the tracks the tears have left on her cheeks.

"Carly, are you okay?" Jax questions with great concern in his voice. He makes a motion toward her, but Carly steps back out of his reach.

"I'm fine "Carly replies.

"I know you both are probably wondering why you are here. Well, I have something I need to tell both of you and I needed to do it in a place where I feel completely safe and for me that's here with Jason."

She looks back over her shoulder to Jason. There eyes lock for a second and it gives her a quick jolt of moral support that she is desperately in need of.

She looks back at the two men and continues, "First off, I want you both to know I did not plan this." Carly struggles not to let the tears that are filling up stream down her face. "I really don't know how to say this." She can see the concern on both Sonny and Jax's face. Finally Carly opens her mouth to speak, but the words won't come out.

She turns to Jason and buries her head in his chest.

"I can't do this, she whispers.

"Yes you can." Jason whispers back, "I'm here. I will not let anything or anyone hurt you ever. Remember what you said, "you **are **safe here" and you can stay here as long as you need to feel safe."

Carly looks up out of Jason's chest, wipes away the tears, takes a deep breath and then turns back to the two men standing in the room.

"Okay there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to blurt it out. I'm pregnant and either one of you could be the father."

The room falls silent as the three of them stare at other. Carly can no longer hold back the tears and they start to fall steadily and silently down her cheeks.

Jax breaks the silence, "so I could be a father" he says as if did not understand what she had said.

Carly's lips begin to part, but before words could roll off her tongue Sonny quickly interjects, "The child is more likely mine, so don't get your hopes up to much sunshine boy."

"There's more." Carly declares before either man has a chance to say anymore. "I'm not sure if I plan to have the child."

Astonishment adorns both men's face and Carly quickly continues,

"Look it's not like things were going that great before this."

She looks at Sonny, "What if the child is yours. It wouldn't change the way I feel. I would still want a divorce and you would fight me even harder. It would make me miserable and confuse the hell out of the boys "

She turns to Jax and you, "If the child were yours. You would want to live out the fairy tale even though you can't get over the fact that I slept with Sonny. You would try and push all that aside for the sake of the child and where would that leave me. It would leave me with a man that is only with me because I got pregnant. I don't want that either."

Carly sniffles, "I'm not saying that my mind is made up one way or the other. What I am saying is I need both of you to give me time and space to make a decision on what I feel is best for me and my boys."

Jax is the first to speak. "You know I love you and I have been trying to get past all this." He gives a side glance in Sonny's direction. "I will give you your space for a little while. Just promise one thing. You will not do anything without talking to me first."

Carly wipes a tear away, "I promise. I will let you both know my decision once I've made it."

Jax nods then walks over and gives Carly a kiss on the cheek. "Call me if you need anything." Carly shakes her head in agreement and Jax walks out the door leaving a visibly disturbed Sonny behind.

Sonny looks in Jason's direction. "Can I have a moment alone with my wife"

Carly gives Jason a gesture of approval. Jason walks towards the stairs, but pauses at the bottom and issues a stern warning to Sonny "Don't upset her" then he proceeds up the stairs.

Sonny walks over and sits next to Carly on the couch and takes her hand is his,

"You know this is fate trying to bring us back together."

Carly looks at him very confused, "Sonny you did hear me? This could be Jax's child."

"I heard what you said, but I know this is our child. You and I are meant to be together." Sonny proclaims.

Carly pulls her hand away, "Sonny, child or no child you and I will not be together again. I will make a decision based on what I feel is best for me and my boys."

Sonny's face changes the frustration and anger building. "You can do a paternity test and that will answer the question on who's the daddy. Then we can decide what is best for our family."

Carly stands up "Sonny I am not having a paternity test, not until I decided if I am having this baby or not. Knowing before hand will just make the decision harder."

Sonny stands up and sternly issues his rebuttal, "I need to know if this is my child. I will do whatever I have to in order to find out."

"Are you threatening me?" Carly questions loudly.

Sonny leans in toward Carly, "I'm just saying if I have to take legal action in order to find out if this is my child, I will.

Carly completely looses all composure, "You bastard!" She yells and throws a glass that was sitting on table across the room. This causes Jason to quickly come bounding down the stairs. He rushes to Carly's side and gives a look to Sonny that suggests that it's time for him to go. Sonny grabs his coat off of the back of the chair.

Carly quickly spits out, "If you keep this up and it will just my decision that much easier."

Sonny steps toward Carly, but Jason swiftly moves in and intercepts him. Jason calmly but firmly tells Sonny, "I will not allow you to threaten or pressure her. You will give her the time she needs."

Sonny grunts in protest, but knows Jason's limits and decides it would better if he left. He turns and walks out.

Carly collapses on the couch out of shear exhaustion. Jason quickly moves towards her grabbing the blanket and a pillow that were resting in the chair. Without one word, he places the pillow under her head and spreads the blanket across her. He leans over and brushes the stray hair from her face and neatly tucks it behind her ears.

"You need to get some rest."

Carly lifts her head to protest, but Jason gently guides her head back to the pillow.

"No. You get some rest. Remember, you are in a safe place. And you can stay here as long as you need to."

Jason kisses her on her forehead and starts to walk away. He doesn't hear Carly mutters under her breath into the pillow, "I'm always safe with you." A sad smile comes across her face and as she closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Carly lay motionless sleeping on Jason's couch. Jason did not have the heart to wake her after he had witnessed how hard it was for her to fall asleep. So instead, he left her to sleep off her worries while he went and took care of some business.

The door opens and Sam enters the penthouse. She immediately notices Carly asleep on the couch and is clearly bothered by the sight. She walks over to the couch and begins to vigorously shake Carly's shoulder.

Carly uncurls her body from underneath the blanket and performs a cat like stretch on the couch while rubbing her eyes. Confused at first as to where she was she finally got her bearings an realized that Sam was standing over her not Jason.

Sam peers down at Carly, "Is there a reason why you are sleeping on my couch instead of the one in your own home."

Carly yawns and then swings her legs around to sit on the couch. Normally she would have some smart comment to lash back at Sam, but she was honestly too tired to go there so instead she starts to gather the blanket in her arms and mumbles, "Jason was helping me with an issue. I must have fallen asleep. I'll be out your way in a minute."

At that exact moment the penthouse door opens again and Jason enters, "Your awake, I was trying to let you get your rest. You seemed exhausted."

Carly places the rolled up blanket behind her and starts to rise, "Thanks for letting me use your couch, but I'll be going…" she suddenly becomes dizzy and grabs the arm of the couch to help balance herself.

Instinctively, Jason rushes pass Sam and places his arms around Carly's waist and assists her back down on the couch. "I don't think you are ready to go anywhere just yet." Jason chastises.

Sam is watching the scene and growing more and more bewildered.

Carly lifts her head from a downward position and tries her hardest not to appear out of sorts. "I'm fine. I need to get home to the boys. Besides Sam is here and I'm sure she doesn't want me sleeping on her couch." Carly shoots Sam a sideward glance clearly indicating she is being sarcastic.

Jason helps Carly from the couch. Carly slowly walks toward the chair and grabs her jacket. "Thanks again Jase"

She starts to walk toward the door. Jason looks back at Sam and then rushes to open the door. He gets very close to Carly and whispers, "If you need anything I am here day or night.'

Carly smiles and gives Jason a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I know. That's why you're my safe place." Jason stands in the doorway and watches as she gets on the elevator and the doors close.

Sam is now very confused and begins to demand and explanation from Jason," What the hell is all that about!"

"Carly is going through something right now that is very sensitive."

"Like what?" Sam questions.

Jason takes a cleansing breath, "It's not my place to say, but I need you to be more considerate of Carly. She has enough problems. I don't want you to be another one."

"You've got to be kidding me. Why can't you tell me what's going on. I thought we don't keep secrets from each other."

"Look Sam, I wouldn't tell Carly your secrets and I'm not going to tell you hers. The next time I see her I will ask her if I can tell you, otherwise trust me and leave it alone." Jason demands as he walks toward the door.

"Where are you going? We're not finished."

"We are finished and I have business to take care of."

……………………………….

Carly looks around the empty room as she enters her house.

Alone, she sighsand then ascends up the stairs to the bathroom where she begins to draw a hot bath. She prepares herself for a relaxing bath and enters the bathtub. She takes a long drawn out breath and rests her head on the edge of the tub. "What a day" she thinks to herself as the warmth of the water helps to remove all the tension from her body. "What a day….."


	4. Chapter 4

A wave a relaxation finally came over Carly as she sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair. The house was so quite, so tranquil. She was glad she had decided to have Leticia take the boys to her mother's for the night. She needed the night off.

Her mind began to wonder as the strokes of the brush against her hair lulled her into a familiar place. She began to think about Jason and all he had done for her earlier. Her mind drifted back to the last time he had helped her in a similar situation. She allowed her thoughts to take her down the familiar path and she couldn't help but smile as she remembered every moment. _"Every road always leads back to Jase" _She thought to herself.

She was brought back from her memories when her stomach rumbled with hunger. "Hungry are we?" she said as she lay her hands on her waist. "Hopefully there's some pizza in the freezer."

Carly reached half way down the stairs when she suddenly spotted a man in her living room. "_Sonny"_ her blood began to boil and she was just about to start yelling for him _to get the hell out of her house _when she saw those sparkling blues eyes turn around and meet hers. Her dismay quickly turns to delight as she bounded down the stairs

"Jase, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. You were pretty shaky when you left. I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay."

"Well I'm fine. I was just about to make myself….. Jason lifts up a brown bag with Kelly's written across it…. "How did you know" Carly asks.

"Wasn't hard, you've been at my place all day. Haven't seen you eat once."

Carly and Jason sat on the couch and eating and reminiscing about the good old days. Jason poked fun at Carly for all the plans gone wrong and Carly reminded him of all the times she helped him. Like the time she had to out drink a man for a boat. Carly was having such a good time she almost forgot about all her problems.

After awhile Carly starts to clean up the empty food containers from the table and Jason looks down at his watch. "I guess I should be going."

"Only if you feel you have to. It is not that often that we get to do this. I enjoy it." Carly smiles as she walks back over to the couch.

Jason notices that she has a glow about her that wasn't there this morning when she arrived at his house. Her eyes were now filled with laughter and happiness. She was clearly in a much better place than before. She seemed completely at ease. He looks at his watch one more time and then decides that he's not ready to leave her just yet. He pulls out his cell phone and dials.

Hi Sam.

No, nothing is wrong. Just that business is going to take a lot longer than I thought. I probably won't make it home till sometime in the morning.

Yes.

Yes

I'll be careful.

Bye.

"I'm all yours." He declares to Carly

"Great! We can watch movies, eat popcorn and talk about all the time I got you out of trouble." She flashes a smile complete with teeth.

Jason grins, "That is going to be a really short conversation."

Carly gets up from the couch and throws a pillow at him. "I'll be right back. I just rented some movies. I'm sure I can find something we both want to watch, maybe a romantic comedy."

Jason throws her a "you know better" look and Carly grins and responds "I guess I can find an action flick."

She saunters half way up the stairs when the bell rings.

Jason's face changes as soon as he opens the door.

Carly can't see past him, but can tell by his stiff composure that it must not be good.

"Is Carly home?" Sonny asks as he tries to step into the house, but Jason is clearly not going to let him in.

"She is" Jason replies in an almost threatening tone, "I thought she asked you to leave her alone."

"I came by to see the boys." Sonny utters with a sly smile.

Carly could no longer hold her tongue and begins to yell from the stairs. "The boys are not here. They're at mama's house and next time you want to see them call first."

Sonny once again tries to pass by Jason into the house, but Jason blocks his way even more aggressively than before.

"I will not let you use those boys as a means to hassle Carly."

Sonny is surprised by Jason's protective tone.

"I can't believe you are going to try and keep me from my own children. You need to let me handle my wife, my way. If anything you should be helping me. I need you on my side. Carly listens to you."

Jason strides forward till he and Sonny are both outside the house and he closes the door behind them.

"I am only on one person's side in this and that is Carly's. This is her decision to make and I will make sure she is allowed to make it with out any interference from you or Jax. I think it would best if you go…now."

Sonny scowls, "This is not over" and walks away.

Jason re-enters the house and finds Carly sitting on the step she was on when the bell rang. The gleam that was radiating from her face a few seconds ago was washed away and he could see the pain and agony filling her eyes once again His heart ached and he had an overwhelming desire to do whatever it takes to make her eyes dance again.

"You don't have to pout; I'll watch the romantic stuff." Jason says playfully.

Carly rises with a half of smile adorning her face and starts up the stairs to retrieve the movies. Jason watches her and silently declares to himself, _"I will stay here as long as she needs me."_


	5. Chapter 5

Carly slowly starts to wake from her slumber. It had been a long time since she had slept that good. Just knowing that Jason was in the house made her sleep soundly. He was a protective blanket that surrounded her body and nothing could harm her while he was around. Carly finally noticed the aroma of fresh brewed coffee in the air and her eyes slowly open and she brought herself to an upright position.

Jason searched the kitchen cabinets looking for the coffee container. He looked down into the sink and eyed the countless dishes piled in it. _She hasn't changed a bit. _He thought to himself and then continued his search. Oh course it was in the last cabinet he opened. He started the coffee and then turned his attention to those dirty dishes. He had just put the last dish into the dishwasher when Carly into the kitchen still wearing the oversized T-shirt she had worn last night. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he could still see traces of sleep in the corner of her eyes.

How do you feel? He asked

I feel great. I can't remember the last time I slept so soundly.

Or snored that loudly…Jason playfully said, but Carly was not amused.

I do not snore. She replied back to him.

Fine, fine have it your way you don't snore. There was just a very large farm animal in your room last night making those loud noises. Jason beings to make loud snorting noises as he teases Carly. Carly laughs and throws the dish towel across the room.

"Is the coffee ready?" Carly asks trying to change the conversation.

"Yes but you shouldn't drink to much. It's not good for the baby." Jason chastises as he sees Carly pouring the coffee into a large coffee mug.

"It's decaf Jase. I couldn't even imagine how riled up I would be if I drank things with caffeine in it." She smiles as she pours the milk in the cup. S

Jason nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, the shear thought of it is scary."

"Ha, Ha Ha" Carly responds. "You're really Mr. Funny man this morning."

"Hungry?" Jason questions as he looks into the nearly bare frig.

"Not really. Never have been a big breakfast eater…remember. I think I'll just get dressed and head to the office. I have a few things there that I really need to handle."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You know Jax will be there and it's the first place Sonny will come to find you." Jason's voice was full of concern, but it seemed as though one good night sleep had re-energized Carly and she was ready to take on the world again and damn whoever got in her way. "I think I can handle it, besides I can't hide here with you forever…..

_There was a short pause in the conversation and Jason's and Carly's eyes met as if they were both thinking the same thing. If only we could…_

and you can't hide here either. I know you and Sam are still trying to work through things and I won't let you use me as an excuse."

_How does she know these things? Jason thought to himself. _

"You're right. I'm having a very hard time getting over her sleeping with Ric. I'm not sure if I will ever get that imagine out of my head, but I'm trying…this time. He said the last two words under his breath so Carly could not hear them. _I don't want to make the same mistake twice. Not being able to get over things is how I lost you._

Carly can see that Jason's thoughts are now suddenly miles away as she sips on her coffee. "You know that I'm the last person who will ever sing Sam's praises, but I do want you to be happy. You need to decide what you can live with and without. Can you imagine your life without Sam in it? Is that a life you can handle?"

"Listen to me of all people dishing out advice. Like my life is that great." She places the empty coffee mug in the sink. "I'm going to get ready for work and you should go home to Sam." Jason gives her a look a worried look to which she quickly responds and reassures him, "I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need you."

Jason walks over and gives her a kiss on her forehead. Carly leans into his body and his arms wrap around her. Jason whispers in her ear. "I had a great time last night. I miss us...we will have to do it again real soon. I think I needed it as much as you did."

Carly lifts her head off of Jason's shoulder. "My door is always open for you."

A/N - Thank you all for all the great reviews and encouraging words. Sorry it has taken so long to update. I sometimes find it hard to write about my favorite couple when I dislike their current storyline. The writer's block lifted today. I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Carly sat at her desk rifling through invoice after invoice. She had started the morning full of energy, but now she was exhausted. She had forgotten how the first trimester could be so draining. She had only gotten through half of what she needed to do for the day, but finally she gave in to the exhaustion and laid her head down on the desk.

Carly was just about to drift off when an annoying whine started to ring in her ears. She tried to ignore it, but the whining persisted.

"Carly, Carly…I know you hear me! Stop pretending your sleep and get off your butt and help me!" The more Sam spoke the more it sounded like a whining child. The sound of her voice irritated Carly to no end. She couldn't take it any more.

"Get Out!" Carly yelled as she flung her head up from the desk. Her blonde locks flying back in a fury. "Why in the hell would I ever want to help you?"

"He's leaving me!" Sam cries, "He's at home right now packing, something about needing to sort through things, time to figure out if he and I will work." Sam's face was a flaming red and her eyes were drowning in tears.

Carly's face soften just a bit, she could relate to the sorrow in Sam's eyes. She remembered all to well the pain of losing Jason, but she quickly came to her senses explaining to herself that this was Sam and Sam didn't deserve Jason's love in the first place.

"And….What do expect me to do? Go running to Jason singing your praises." Carly voice was clearly sarcastic and taunting. "Like that would ever happen…No if Jason has finally come to his senses and seen you for the two bit lying, scheming whore that you are far be it from me to try and change his mind. How desperate you must be to come to me of all people begging and pleading for help." Carly made a sad puppy dog face imitating Sam. "The only advice I have for you is to give the man his space like he asked."

Sam's eyes dried up as her turmoil over Jason's decision quickly changed to anger and it was all directed at Carly.

Sam reached across the desk and forcefully grabbed Carly by her forearms.

Carly twisted her arms to break free, but the rage in Sam had built up and temporarily supplied her with enough strength to lift a truck. She pulled Carly over the desk and Carly landed with a thud on the floor.

Carly kicked Sam of her and Sam flew across the room.

Carly reaching back to balance herself as she tried to quickly maneuver herself off the floor, but she got dizzy and slumped back down on the floor her body propped up against the front of her desk.

_Damn't _she thought _the one rare time I get to beat up on the little witch and this damn kid gets in the way. _

Sam took full advantage of Carly's condition and straddled her on the floor, reaching her clutched fist back as far as she could in order to gain the most force she released her arm and it feverously moved towards Carly's face.

Just as Sam was about to make contact and release her fury on a lightheaded Carly she felt a strong hand clutch her arm and then felt her body was being hoisted into the air and flung on to the near by couch.

Jason's eyes were as cold as ice looking back at her. He immediately went to assist Carly. Effortlessly, he swooped Carly up into his arms and proceeded to carry her out of the room with out a word to Sam. Sam stared on knowing far better to say any words, for there were no words that would make this alright in Jason's mind.

Jason stopped in the door way, "If you ever touch her again…." He stopped mid sentence and walked out. Jason didn't have to finish as Sam knew all to well that she had crossed the line. There was no coming back from this. Jason could forgive many things, he might even have forgiven her for sleeping Ric over time, but he would never forgive her for hurting Carly. His precious Carly…..


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – Sorry it took so long to put up another chapter. I had started the chapter when my computer crashed. I was unable to retrieve the chapter, I think it was a good omen because I like this one better. Thank-you all for your reviews and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

There was a somber silence on the ride back to Carly's house. She sat in the back of the limo with her head rested on Jason's shoulder. Silence filled the air and the only sound she could hear was the faint noise his fingers made as they raked her blond hair in between his fingers. She knew he was experiencing an overwhelming feeling of both relief and grief. All the way to the hospital he had held her close to himself relaying countless apologies for Sam's actions. He cradled her and stroke her hair, much like what he was doing now except then his fingers were tense and the strokes were more forceful as if he were gripping her tight to keep her with him. Carly had laid there speaking only a few words of reassurance that it was not his fault. The rest of the time she laid quite, knowing that nothing would reassure or calm him until he heard it straight from the doctor that she and the baby were fine.

Jason was now relieved and more calm now that he was reassured by the doctor that they were both ok. His strokes in her hair were light to the touch and every now and then he would pause at the end of the strands and curl them up in fingers. Once again she knew there were no words to ease his guilt. She knew far to well that Jason felt anything and everything that happened to her was his doing. He had promised himself and her that he would always protect her so it didn't matter who was the cause or the reason anything that hurt her was his fault. He had failed to do his job.

They arrived at the house and were walking up the walkway when Jason noticed there were figures moving inside the house and instinctively pushed Carly out of the line of sight into a dark corner of the porch.

"There is someone in there." He explained.

"It's probably Leticia and the boys." Carly replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

She tried to move past Jason towards the door but Jason would not let her go through.

"Maybe or Maybe not, either way you are staying here until I check it out." Jason took Carly by the shoulder and firmly planted her down on a chair that was on the porch. "You stay here." He told her with a tone in his voice that made it quite clear this was not up for debate. Carly slunk down in the chair with a look of surrender across her face.

Jason approached the house cautiously and flung open the door with his weapon drawn. In response to the intrusion the two men on the couch jumped up and one of them drew his own weapon.

"Damn't!" Jason exclaimed. "What the hell are you both doing here I could have shot you."

"Good thing you didn't." Sonny responded.

"Yeah, good thing.." Jax sighed.

" Max called us. He told us that something bad had happened. He saw you carry Carly out of the hotel and Sam had come down later crying and knocking things over. He went to Carly's office and looked like a tornado had landed in it. That's when he though we both should know what happened." Sonny explained.

"Is she ok? Where is she?" Jax questioned.

Jason spun around without a word and headed out the door.

"Carly, Carly!" he called.

There was no response. His voice grew agitated as he bounded to the other end of the porch and rounded the corner calling her name louder and louder with each word.

He finally reached the chair and silence fell upon him.

She had fallen asleep in the chair. Her head was slumped over almost into her lap and her long blonde hair was covering her entire face. He couldn't help but smiled.

Just then the other two men rounded the corner sounding like a herd of elephants.

Jason shushed them quickly and all three men stood there watching for a few seconds. Sonny was the first to make a move toward her, but Jason who was still being very protect of her and laid out his arm to block his path. Sonny stopped at the obstruction and Jason moved forward toward the sleeping beauty. He slowly gathered her up into his arms and started to carry her into the house. The movement startled her and she jumped in his arms and began flailing wildly. Jason almost dropped her.

"Carly! Carly!" he yelled trying to get her attention.

The sound of his voice snapped her out of her daze. "Jase?" she said softly.

"Yes." He answered. At this reply she laid her head onto his shoulder and relaxed her body in his arms, eyes still open. She then noticed they were not alone and her body began to tense again.

Jason whispered in her ear, "Sonny and Jax". She relaxed again.

Jason placed Carly on the couch and the other two men gathered closely around her to see for themselves that she was indeed alright. Carly, who was now wide awake began thrashing her hands about trying to move them men away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. She exclaimed. Give me some room to breath, damn't"

The men began to move back and positioned themselves at a distance on either side of her. Jason was standing behind the couch directly behind her.

"What happened?" both men question at the same time.

Carly began to explain, but Jason quickly interjected.

"Sam and Carly had an altercation. Totally Sam's fault, by time I got there Sam had Carly down on the floor. I took her out of there and to the hospital. The doc said she and the baby are fine"

"Why would Sam do something like that ?" Sonny questioned.

"That's a whole nother story. That I don't want to go into right now. Just know that Sam will not be bother Carly again. I will make sure of it." Jason declared with an assuredness in his voice that both men could hear.

The two men shook their heads in agreement and turned to Carly.

"Is there anything you need?" Jax questioned. "Can I get some water?"

Carly smiled, "No, I'm fine. Just tired. Sleep is all I need."

Jax nodded. "In that case I will leave you so you can sleep. I will check back in on you in the morning." He kissed her forehead and left.

Jason gave Sonny a nod and a motion toward the door, but Sonny appeared to have no intention of leaving. Jason was approaching to help him leave when he asked Carly, "Can we talk? I know you're tired and I will not take to much of your time. I just need to say some things and it can't wait."

Carly saw the sincerity in Sonny's eyes, "Ok, but just for a few minutes."

"Can we talk alone?" He asked making a gesture toward Jason.

"Ok" Carly replied

Her reply was met with a grunt and many gestures of disapproval by Jason.

She turned to Jason. "I'll be fine. Why don't you go check yourself into the hotel and get settled."

Jason nodded his head in agreement then came around the couch and took her hand into his and told her in a soothing reassuring voice "Call me if you need me. I won't be long." then turned towards Sonny and repeated the last phrase but in a voice that was clearly threatening, "I won't be long.." then he left them alone in the room.

Sonny sat next to Carly on the couch and Carly curled her legs underneath herself and turned toward him. She could tell that Sonny was not on the edge like the last time that had spoken alone. His eyes were soft and he was gently reaching for her hand. His fingers touched her palm and she flinched at first and then relaxed and gave her hand to him.

He began to speak in apologetic tones, "I'm sorry." He started. "I'm sorry about how I've been acting. I'm sorry that I forced you into this marriage and I'm sorry that you no longer feel safe around me." He paused, clearing his throat. "You know me better than anyone and It's hard for me to give up on something or someone that I love. You have always been the most important person in my life next to our boys. We have cried together, fought together and been to hell and back together. No one besides Jason has ever been there for me like you have."

Carly sits nervously unable to move. She is focusing on Sonny's every word and gesture, not sure where all this could be leading.

Sonny continues, "knowing the you are pregnant and considering an abortion because of our circumstances, is killing me inside."

He pulls out some legal documents out of his breast pocket and lays them down in front of her. She looks up at him in bewilderment, then reads the bold print on the top of the page softly out loud, "Decree of Divorce."

The shock on her face is evident. She begins to flip the pages of the document and there it is on the last page, a signature, "Michael Corinthos Jr."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N - Thank-you for all the great reviews. They really motivate me to continue the story. This is a short chapter focusing on Jax, Sam and Sonny and their feelings. Next chapter will have more Jarly.

It has been a week since the incident with Sam and Carly had still not come back to work. Jax was becoming overwhelmed. He had never realized how much Carly actually did on a daily basis. She did a lot more than pick out china patterns or lobby decor. She had been handling the day to day issues of the hotel. With all his charm and business savvy, he was finding it very difficult to pick out a suitable and cost effective menu for the Metro Court that would convey the sophistication of the hotel while not breaking its budget. Jax and the head chef had gone many rounds over Jax's choices over the past week.

"_I hope she comes back soon" _he thought to himself while sitting at his desk blindly signing purchase orders.

He had been to see her several times since the incident. She was doing great. Sonny had signed the divorce papers and Carly wasted no time to go straight down to the courthouse the next day to file them before Sonny could change his mind.

A couple of days later she had let both he and Sonny know that she had come to the decision to have the child. She left very little up to debate. She told them both in no uncertain terms that she would not be having a paternity test until after the child was born. She had too many problems with Morgan and was not going to allow any unnecessary test to be performed. She then made it clear that she wanted to be left alone, for once she wanted to enjoy being pregnant without the fear of someone trying to steal her baby or chain her to a wall. She wasn't saying they couldn't call or check up on her and the baby, but there would be no hovering or trying to control her or she would pack up and leave Port Charles until after the child was born. He and Sonny both reluctantly agreed and since then he had seen very little of Carly. She told him she would work from home and he could send over any papers that needed her signature by way of Jason.

Jason. He thought. Jason was supposed to be staying at the hotel, but he was hardly ever in his room. He spent most of his time with Carly and Jax was green with envy. Jason was going to be the one taking her to doctor's appointments and feeling the baby kick for the first time. She was sharing all these special moments with Jason and if the baby turned out to be his….he was missing them.

………………………………

Sam passed the last box to the mover standing in the doorway and then turned to look back at the penthouse one more time.

She had sat around for hours after the altercation for Jason to come to her. She was almost positive he would, if not only to make it clear to stay away from his precious Carly. The more hours that past the more she started to panic. He wasn't coming. He's so upset he has nothing to say. She would have to work very hard to spin this so Jason would see things from her point of view. Her mind began to formulate excuses to use for her behavior and she had a few that she thought might just work. The next morning he came home and the fury in his eyes was more than she could have ever imagined.

She started to speak, but Jason cut her off before a word could formulate in her mind.

"Don't say a word." He commanded with all the forcefulness of a five star general. "I'm here to pick up a few more things and to let you know we're through. You have till the end of the month to pack up and leave." Jason turned to walk up the stairs leaving Sam standing in the room speechless.

Jason came back down the stairs carrying a leather bag.

Sam was waiting for him at the bottom, stopping him midway on the staircase.

"Jason. Are you going to even listen to my side? I admit, maybe I went too far, but Carly provoked me. She's not as innocent as you may think she is"\

"I know Carly is not innocent, and I'm sure she said some nasty things to you, but you came looking for her and you knew exactly what you would get when you found her. You two have never spent five minutes in a room alone together without one of you saying some smart ass comment to the other, so why in the hell would you think this time would be any different."

Jason continues to walk down the stairs and pushes past Sam. Sam grabs the bag her face is full with desperation. "I'm sorry" she cries tears streaming down her face. Jason looks at her his expression unchanged. "This time sorry is not good enough." He snatches the bag back and walks out the door.

That was the last time she had seen him. He left her and this time he was not coming back. She spent the next few days packing not want spend more time then she need in the penthouse there were to many memories. She had called her mom and asked if she could move back in with her and she reluctantly agreed after she had explained the situation. Alexis had forgiven her for sleeping with Ric, but she was not sure she was willing to have Sam back in her home again.

Today was the day. The movers had shown up early this morning and made quick work of the boxes Sam had ready for them in the living room. She had no furniture only the clothes, shoes and jewelry Jason and Sonny had bought her through out her stay in Port Charles. She took a photo album with pictures of her and Jason and she had taken one of Jason's leather jackets that were hanging in the closet. She stood there looking around the room and her mind had only one thought, _"This was all Carly's fault and she would make her pay for it."_

……………………..

Sonny came downstairs into the living room to pour himself a drink. He had just tucked the boys into bed and was alone with his thoughts. Over the past week he had been spending much of his time in this room. Sitting in this chair. Thinking. It was all he had done every evening since he had given Carly the divorce papers.

The very next day after he had given those papers to Carly he had regretted signing them. He woke up that morning with a feeling of emptiness that cut straight down to the bone. Something he hadn't felt since his days back in Bensonhurst. _"He had lost her for good this time." He thought to himself. _Many times he had left her and used other woman to comfort him, but each time knowing deep down she was still his and always would be. After all the many arguments, break ups and make ups, he knew this was it. She was never coming back to him and it left a gapping hole in his heart, one that no other woman would ever be able to fill.

His one ray of hope in all this was the child that she was carrying, the one last symbol of their great love. That is, if the child was his.

Carly was insisting on not have a paternity test until after the child was born and since he had signed the divorce papers there was nothing he could do or say about it. He had to wait and hope. She had also made it clear that he should not hover over her or she would leave town not to return until after the child was born. He thought this was an idle threat, but then Jason was quick to inform him that he would take her away if she asked him to.

Jason. That was another issue that weighed heavy on his heart. Jason was like a brother to him, but when forced to choose between himself and Carly, Jason had made it clear he would choose Carly ever time.

Jason had come by to ask Sonny not to put him in that position. He loved Sonny and would do almost anything for him, except hurt Carly. He explained how he had chosen Sonny's side in the past and watched while it broke Carly apart. He would never make that same mistake again. He would do whatever he must to protect and honor Carly's wishes, even if it meant coming up against him.

The only thing left for Sonny to cling to was his boys and the unborn child.

That was all he had left.


	9. Chapter 9

Carly sat over her desk peering down at the calendar that lye underneath with hotel paper work scattered all over it.

"There months down, six more to go" she said out loud to herself looking at the date circle on the calendar designating today as the end of the first trimester. Her hands fell to her belly. She wasn't really showing that much, but she could tell. She had only told a few people about the pregnancy, besides for Jason and the potential fathers. The short list included the boys, her mom and Lulu, although pretty soon everyone would know. Nature would take its course and there would be no hiding a growing belly for long, especially not in this town.

She kinda like the fact that very few people knew. Sonny and Jax had been keeping their distance as she asked and so far her life almost resembled something normal. She worked from home, spent the day with the boys and most night in the company of Jason. She had grown accustom to having him around in the evenings, in fact she look forward it and tonight was no exception. The boys were spending the weekend with their father and Jason had told her not to make plans. She had been trying all week to coax the information out of him, but Jason was budging.

"_He should be here any minute."_ she thought to herself.

She gathered the papers on the desk and neatly placed them in a large manila envelope. Looking down at her watch, she walks over to the window.

"_Come on. The suspense is killing me" _She had thought of all the places he could have come up with to take her. Jake's was on the top of list. That was until he had told her to pack a bag, then her entire list was blown to bits.

"_Where in the hell are we going?" _She was so deep in thought she didn't even see Jason come up the walkway or hear him enter the room until the door shut.

"Ready" he questioned.

"Yep" she replied while trying very hard not to show her excitement. Unfortunately, her face was not cooperating and the intense smile that beamed from her told it all.

"Well let's get going. We want to get there before dark."

Jason was trying not to show how much he was enjoying the eagerness in her eyes. "Where's your bag?"

Carly motioned over to the corner behind the door where two medium size duffle bags sat.

"You've got to be kidding me. I said pack "a" bag." Jason was shaking his head looking at Carly who was standing there with a very innocent look on her face.

"Don't look at me like that. You said pack for the weekend and since you won't tell me where we're going. I had to be prepared. That means both bags go." she pointed at the bags as if to emphasis the need for two of them and then crossed her arms.

A second later she began to slowly swagger toward Jason. Her demeanor changed from commanding to soft and seductive. She raised her arms and rested them on his shoulders.

"Or" she let the word linger in the air for a moment, "you could just tell me where we're going" she took one hand and ran it through his hair then slowly ran it down the back of his neck.

Jason could feel each hair on his neck react to her touch and for second he let himself linger in warmth of her touch. He snapped out of it a second later and took a step back.

"Fine. You can take them, but you're going to have to hold one all the way there, cuz there not both gonna fit on the back of my bike." Jason informed Carly with a smirk on his face which clearly indicated he had won.

Carly exhaled a deep breath in surrender as she walked over to the corner, opened up both bags and quickly consolidated them into one.

"Here" she said as she tossed the bag across the room into Jason's arms. "Let's go"

They had been riding for over an hour and there was nothing in sight except for the fields of green grass that were outlined by rolling tree lined hills. It was beautiful. At this point Carly had no idea where they were, but could care less. Her arms were wrapped around Jason and her head was lying with her cheek pressed up against the back of his jacket. Her thighs were gripping him tightly and they were so close together it was hard to tell where he ended and she began. She inhaled deeply. He smelled so good. The mixture of the leather with his masculine scent was euphoric.

Carly had never really gotten over Jason. She always held out a ray of hope that one day her boy on the side would come to his senses and realize she was his soul mate. Every now and then she would test the waters to see if he had changed his mind and each time it was met with resistance that was until lately. She hadn't even been trying. She was just enjoying his company. Enjoying having his attention focused on her, and yet somewhere in between movies, dinner and conversation a spark was ignited. She could feel it when she touched him. She could feel the electricity shoot through his body to the tips of her fingers.

"_Don't push it Carly." _she would whispered to herself.

"_As usual you're reading more into things then there is_." she kept warning herself. _"Hoping for more will only get yourself hurt. Take what you have and be happy." _

She had resigned herself to this line of thought and was holding true to it until about a mile after she got on the back of the bike. Holding him in her arms felt so right that she decided she would let her mind hope at least until the bike stopped.

Jason was trying very hard to pay attention to navigating the winding roads, but it was hard when she was pressed so hard up against him. He could feel her strong, long legs gripping him and his mind wandered to places that he knew it should not venture.

Lately, the more time he spent with her the more he found himself thinking of her. He had forgotten how easy it was to be with her, especially without any danger looming or Sonny hovering. He found himself waking each morning with her on his mind and reluctantly leaving her each night. At times a glancing touch would make his body tingle and he would have the overwhelming urge to take her in his arms. It was an urge that was growing harder and harder to resist, but he had to.

"_Carly doesn't need this, not now."_ he told himself.

"_She had enough to deal with."_ he didn't want to add _"this"_ to the list.

Whatever _"this"_ is it will have to wait. Carly had said she wanted to have a pregnancy that was for once not complicated by danger or indecision and he was going to make sure that was exactly what she got, even if it was killing him to do so.

They pulled into a long winding driveway that went up a steep hill. At the top of the hill was a beautiful country house. There was nothing for miles except for trees, grass and a windmill.

Carly squeezed Jason's shoulder as they pulled up, "it's beautiful."

Jason stopped the bike in front of the house and Carly released her grip and dismounted. The house was white with a pale green trim and shutters that matched. There was a swing for two on the porch and she could see a red barn off in the distance.

It was so quiet. She stood there looking around taking it all in.

Jason came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "You like?" he whispered in her ear.

"I love it" she replied in a faint soft voice. She slowly turned around and reached up to embrace him. Jason gathered her in and held her close to him. He held her for a second longer than he should have, and before he knew it his lips were softly touching hers.

The soft, sensual kiss lingered for sometime then their lips parted and they looked into each others eyes.

No words were spoken. No words were needed.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It's so much easier to keep working on the story when you no so many are enjoying it. Honestly at this point I have no clue where the story is heading. I had some ideas before but each time I sit to write the story takes on a life of its own. This is the first time I have written a love scene. I've re-written it about four times and decided to just post it. It's not to long, but I hope you enjoy it.

A few seconds past and they were still standing there. Jason had his arms lightly wrapped around Carly's waist. Carly hands rested on top of Jason's shoulders. They stood there looking into each others eyes, waiting to see what reaction the other would have. After a few more seconds of silence Carly made the first move. She gently pulled away and cracked a slight smile.

"We should bring the bags in the house and get settled" she sighed and reached down to pick up her bag that was laying at Jason's feet.

Jason cleared his throat and replied in a shaky voice "Yeah, uhmm, I guess we should." He reached into his pocket and handed Carly a key. "You go ahead and settle in. I'm going to run into town and get a few groceries."

Carly nodded in agreement, but the hurt was evident on her face. _"He's avoiding me" _she thought as she walked into the house.

Jason jumped back on the bike and started back down the hill. _"You shouldn't have done that." He thought to himself. _

Jason's quick run to get groceries seemed to be taking forever. Carly couldn't decide if the town was actually that far or if Jason was avoiding her for as long as he could. She was trying very hard to push the kiss out of her mind. _"It's not like this is the first time he's kissed you. _She told herself "_we kissed during the hotel fire and I knew what it meant." _She knew that kiss was supposed to be good-bye. They both thought they were going to die in that room and there was so much they wanted to say to each other and no time to say it, so they let the kiss speak volumes for them. They both survived the fire, but the kiss they shared and all the things it meant were left burning in that room and never spoken of afterwards. She was trying very hard to decide if she would allow that to happen again. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jason's entrance into the house. He was carrying two overflowing bags filled with groceries.

"We need to talk." Carly bluntly says.

"I know" Jason responds in a solemn voice. He places the bags that are in his hands on the counter.

"I'm sorry." Jason began, "I shouldn't have.. "

"kiss me" Carly finishes the sentence for him.

"No, that's not what I was about to say. I was about to say I shouldn't have left."

He walks over and takes her into his arms. He reaches down and takes a wayward strand of her hair and tucks it neatly behind her ear. He then moves closer and whispers in to her ear, "I've wanted to kiss you for weeks." He gently places a row of kisses down the side of her neck "and when I did it. I didn't think I could bring myself to stop."

"Don't" Carly whispers back as he continues to kiss her neck.

Carly's eyes close and her neck stretches out reaching up to meet his lips. She wanted to speak, to tell him that she had been waiting far longer than weeks for this, and it was about damn time he had come to his senses, but all that was lost and the only sounds that came from her mouth were ones of pleasure.

There arms were still intertwined as their lips met once again except this time there were no reservations and both of them released their passion into a the deep satisfying kiss. The need for air parted them and Jason scooped Carly up into his arms and her upstairs to the bedroom.

Jason laid Carly down on the bed and took a step back eyeing the beauty that lay before him. He quickly pulled of his shirt and Carly's mouth started to water as she saw his bulging muscles hovering over her. His hands traced her outline and with every motion of his hand Carly's body reached to meet it. He followed the collar of her shirt and carefully released each button until he could see her lying there in her bra.

Carly reached her arm up and place it on the back of Jason's neck and pulled him down to her. She paused, "are you sure? She wanted this with every fiber of her being, but in the back of her mind she still questioned if this was indeed what he wanted. He looks at her and smiled. He answered her by pressing his body down on top of her and flawlessly making love to her for hours on hours.

It was about 8:30 when the rumbling sounds of hunger from her belly woke Carly. She reached her arm across the bed to find Jason was not there. She gingerly maneuvered her way out of the bed. Her body was still throbbing from the over excursion it had just experience hours earlier. She wrapped the sheet around herself and made her way down the stairs to see if she could find some snacks and Jason.

Jason had only slept for a few minutes. The rest of the time he had spent watching Carly lay in the curl of his arm resting peacefully. He watched her and memorized every curve on her body, every mark on her skin. He finally decided that he would go down and retrieve their things and then survey the area. Although he knew that no one knew they were here years of experience was telling him to make sure this place was safe. Carly was too precious to leave anything up to chance.

He was just coming back in the house when Carly came down the stairs wrapped in the bed sheet. He starred thinking to himself, _"Damn she's beautiful"._

"I brought your bag upstairs" Jason told her as he went over to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. "It's over by the window."

Carly reaches up to give him a hug fumbling to keep the bed sheet from falling while doing so. "Thanks, but right now the only thing I can think about is food. I'm starving. I hope you have a side of beef in one of those bags."

Jason laughs, "No, but I did get a couple of TV dinners. I know it's not much, but I figured it would get us through the night." He goes into the kitchen and pulls to frozen dinners out of the bags. "I placed an order for more groceries to be delivered in the morning." He goes over to the microwave and puts in the first tray. "Dinner in 7 minutes"

Carly laughs, "Great. I'll run up and put on something that won't fall down every time I try to pick up the fork."

Jason looks Carly up and down, "Only if it bothers you." He playfully raises his eyebrows.

Fifteen minutes later Carly came back down the stairs wearing a ribbed T-shirt and a matching pair of boy shorts. Jason observed how the shirt clung to her shape and the very small bulge that was starting to form on her abdomen.

They both sat at the center island on padded stools with the now steaming entrées in front of them. Carly devoured the meal in minutes. Jason who was still working on the mashed potatoes looked at her in amazement.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were hungry." he said jokingly as he took a napkin and wiped away the traces of her meal from around the corners of her mouth.

"Worked up an appetite" Carly playfully threw back at him as she took her long legs and wrapped them around his on the base of the stool.

Jason suddenly became very serious, "Carly" he whispered softly, "I've fallen in love with you" he sighs, "actually I don't think I ever fell out."

Carly smiles, "I know I never did. It's always been you."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N - I have to apologize for the last chapter. I went back and read it today and saw that all my re-writes, cutting and pasting made the whole scene sound all over the place. I did not do a good job of editing. I will try to go back and fix it so the story flows better.

Jason smiled at Carly as he left her in the bedroom packing her bag. He was going downstairs to make sure the house was closed up tight. Their magical weekend had come to a close and it was time to leave. They had spent the last two days fanning the flames of a love re-discovered. Their journey had taken them on long strolls through out the property, moonlit nights on the porch swing and an afternoon spent in the barn when a sudden thunderstorm came upon them during one of their strolls. They had ducked inside the barn for shelter. Once inside they playfully taunted each other by throwing the left over hay around until it finally ended with the two of them wrapped around each other rolling around on the barn floor while the thunder and lighting crackled in the background.

Last night was the first night things had turned serious. They had to discuss their future before returning home the next day. Carly, being the impulsive person that she is, wanted them to immediately elope so they could return to Port Charles married, but Jason knew this was not the route to take. He knew that many challenges lay ahead, but the greatest challenge was going to be within themselves. He knew for all the love that was between them right now, neither one of them trusted that love to last. He knew this was the reason Carly wanted to jump straight into marriage. She wanted to quite her fears. Hush all the tiny voices in her head that were telling her this wouldn't last.

Jason had his own voice talking to him in his head. Asking him how would they deal with Sonny and Jax? Jason knew that Carly would never go back to Sonny, but Sonny was still in love with her and would react explosively to the news that his best friend was now with his ex-wife. Yet for some reason he was more concerned about Jax then Sonny. Jax was different, because Carly actually does love him, in her own way. Unlike Sonny, Jax had always supported her, accepted her, and was even trying to overlook her indiscretion all because he loved her. Jax would not let go without a fight and if child was his, Jason was not sure if it was a fight he could win.

Carly placed the last item inside her bag and sighed. She really didn't want to go back. The past few days had been more then she could have ever dreamed, and she had dreamed a lot about it. She was not ready for the countless intruders that were waiting in Port Charles to invade her dream and make it a nightmare. She was scared of what the future might hold and every fiber of her being wanted to run. _"Just take Jason and run. We can send for the boys later._" She thought to herself. _"No, bad idea. We have to stay and face this thing head on. It's the only way it will work. It's the only way it will last." _She reached for the zipper of the bag and zipped it closed with one continuous movement of her hand. She looked down at the bag as if it were a death sentence. She knew in a few hours she would be back home and preparing herself to tell Jax about Jason.

Jason had decided the night before that he would talk to Sonny alone. Carly was not thrilled with the idea, but understood why Jason was insisting on it. _"He's afraid things might get physical"_ she thought to herself while Jason went on and on about how she didn't need the stress and he could take care of it. She finally agreed to his request, but countered with one of her own, that she would talk to Jax, alone. Jason did not seem pleased about it, but agreed.

Talking to Jax was going to be difficult. He had been supportive to her when everyone else around had started to lose faith. He had seen all her faults and still loved her in spite of them. She had already hurt him once and it killed her that she was doing it again. Sleeping with Sonny that one last time was one of the biggest mistakes she has made in her life. It had cost her Jax's trust, but yet without it she may have never found her way back to Jason. "_Double edge sword"_, she thought. Telling Jax would definitely be a huge obstacle. There were also the boys to consider. How would they react? They both love Jason, but there is a difference between him being their Uncle and him being the man in love with their mommy. Carly thought Morgan would probably be able to come to terms with it quickly, but Michael was another story. Michael was very protective of his father and like his father saw things in only black and white. Loyalty or Betrayal.

Carly took a deep breath and gave her self a pep talk, "Now or never" then hoisted the duffle bag off the bed. She quickly swung around and turn smack dead into what felt like a brick wall.

"Ouch" she yelped as she rubbed her noise which was now starting to turn red.

"Jase, you really should think about cutting back on the gym. You could really hurt some one with that" she takes her pointer finger and begins to vigorously thrust it at his broad chest.

Jason laughs "Are you ready?" "

Yeah" she sighs then tries to make a step toward the door. Jason doesn't budge. Carly throws her one hand up skeptically. "What's your problem?"

Jason clears his throat as his eyes peer down at the bag in her hands.

"And" Carly responds and pulls the bag closer to her body.

Jason reaches to take the duffle bag out of her hands, "you, pregnancy and stairs do not have a great track record, and there is no need to tempt fate by adding in a duffle bag filled with clothes." He hands wrap around the strap and Carly's grip tightens in protest. Jason gives the bag a quick tug and her hands fall away. Carly gives him an "I could have done it" look and moves past towards the door.

It was probably just the anxiety of things to come that caused it, but the ride back seemed to be taking forever. They rode in silence, both of them contemplating how they would approach there pending tasks once they arrived back in town.

Carly was running all the different scenarios in her mind on how to tell Jax, what she expected his reaction to be and how she would deal with it. She didn't think Jax would become violent, that was more Sonny's style, but in a way she wish he would or at least throw things or call her names. She could picture his reaction as one of complete an utter pain. She had rehearsed several different ways to tell him and each one ended with Jax starring back at her, his heart totally annihilated, but no other option existed. It had to be done.

Jason was also thinking of how to handle his conversation with Sonny. He didn't need to imagine Sonny's reaction for he knew it would be explosive. He knew that it would more than likely be the last time he was welcomed into Sonny's home. An overwhelming feeling of lost started to come over him. This was it. He finally made his choice. He had stopped walking the thin line between his feelings for Carly and his friendship with Sonny and the decision to be with her would change his life forever. Sonny would never get over this betrayal and their partnership and friendship would end after tonight. The other decision Jason was trying to make was how far he would allow Sonny to push him before he would retaliate. He knew Sonny would get violently upset, maybe deadly and if push came to shove he might have to defend himself and if he threatened or hurt Carly he would not hesitate to kill him.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N - I finally was able to update this story. I have no clue where the syory is heading. It just kind of comes to me and I write it. I have no clue if J&C will make it together to the end or not. I'm just going on for the ride with everyone else. I hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will probably be Carly & Jax. I haven't been watching GH for about three weeks, so I am not going along with the current story line. In this story Jason did not sleep with Liz, so she's not pregnant with Jason's child. Honestly, wouldn't know how to write it if I tried. I'm not a big fan of Liz. Thanks for hanging in there with me. I love reading the reviews, so keep them coming.

Jason stands in the living room starring out the terrace doors, his mind wandering. He had rehearsed over and over again in his mind how he was going to tell Sonny. He had several different versions of the speech in his head and each time he recited them he would try to imagine Sonny's reaction. He always hoped for the best, but he knew Sonny well enough to imagine the worse. That was the reason he had insisted Carly stay behind. Carly had agreed when they were in the country to let him tell Sonny alone, but once they were in Port Charles she changed her mind and insisted on coming with him. He wasn't sure if she wanted to come in order to support him or to protect Sonny. He was still the father of her children. She wanted him to promise that he would not hurt Sonny. He could only promise that he would try. He knew Sonny would push him to his limits and did not want to break a promise to her. After several rounds Carly finally agreed to stay put. Jason had arrived at Sonny's only to find that he wasn't there. Max welcomed him back and told him the Boss would be back in a few minutes from the coffeehouse. Jason's eyes stop starring out the door and look down at his watch. That was 10 minutes ago, he thought to himself. Those 10 minutes were feeling more like 10 hours. Jason had walked in prepared to go straight into his rehearsed speech, now the waiting was torturing him. He wanted to get this over with and go back to Carly. Go back to being in her arms. A smile came across his face as he pictured Carly curled up next to him, nestled in his arms. His thoughts were interrupted when the door came open and Sonny came through.

"Jason. I hope you had a good trip." Sonny proclaimed

"It was pretty good." Jason replied.

"Good" Sonny responded, "We have some business to take care of. I think Ric has planted a mole inside the organization. There have been too many coincidences lately. The PCPD has seized the last three shipments. There no way they are getting that lucky. Someone is helping them." Sonny looks at Jason waiting for a response. "Are you listening to me?"

Jason snaps out of his trance. "We need to talk"

Sonny's eyes grow concern, "Is Carly ok, is the baby ok."

"Carly and the baby are fine" Jason replies, "but…"

Sonny cuts off Jason's words, "Don't' tell me she's decided to go back to sunshine boy. I've told her over and over again he will not make her happy. He is not what she needs."

Jason eyes meet Sonny's and declares in a clear, precise voice, "No. she came back to me."

At first it seemed as though his words were completely lost to Sonny's ears. Sonny just stood there silently. Then one of his feet stepped back and Sonny slumped over as if some one had dealt him a hard blow to his abdomen. After a few seconds, he stood back up straight and gave a strange sounding laugh. Sonny was trying desperately to dismiss what he knew Jason had meant. "What do you mean she came back to you?" He questions. "She never left you." He laughs again. "Carly has always been joined to you at the hip."

Jason eyes locked on to Sonny. The tone in his voice showed no emotion. He knew he had to leave no room for doubt in Sonny's mind. He knew he had to make it crystal clear to Sonny. "I love her and she loves me."

"I know that." Sonny shoots back, "you couldn't have put up with her for all these years if you didn't love her. She's your best friend."

Jason head started to shake as he came to the realization that he would have to be brutally honest with Sonny in order to make him believe. Jason once again began to speak in a slow, clear, precise voice. "I took Carly away with me this weekend. We both finally admitted that we still love each other."

He looked into Sonny's eyes and still saw doubt; there was still disbelief, so he continued. "I told her I love her and I want to spend the rest of life with her."

Jason could see the disbelief in Sonny's eyes leaving and the rage entering. Jason took a step closer to Sonny and continued on in order to make sure he clearly understood. "I made love to her the entire time we were there, over and over again."

That was it, Sonny's rage exploded like thunder. His clenched hand rose and swung. Jason leaned back and Sonny's hand missed hitting him the jaw. Sonny's other hand came around but this time Jason caught it and held it tightly in his hand. Sonny struggled to move his arm but Jason's grip was more than he could handle.

Jason calmly told Sonny, "I don't think you really want to that."

Sonny cursed at him as he brought the other fist back up, but Jason caught it and with both of Sonny's arms under his power he took the smaller man by his arms and flung him back across the room. Sonny's almost fell backwards over his desk. At the sound of the commotion Max came bursting into the room. Jason gave Max look and the motioned for him to leave. Max left immediately and closed the door behind him.

Sonny propped himself upright against the desk and made a swishing noise in his mouth and than spat across the room at Jason. Jason stood motionless as the spit hit the front of his shirt and dripped down.

"You have some nerve!" Sonny yelled. "You are supposed to be my best friend. My brother." Sweat is now showing on his forehead. "You, of all people know how much I love Carly. How much I was hoping for her to come back to me and you steal her from me. The one man I trusted takes her right from underneath my nose. And what am I'm supposed to do get over it"

Sonny's words cut Jason like a knife. He could no longer hold back his anger "Isn't that what you told me to do." Jason blurts out in a voice that was cold as ice."

Jason could not believe the flood of emotion that was filling him. He had not expected for he would become this enraged, but Sonny had just hit a sore spot. A spot of unfinished business.

"Technically speaking, I believe you are the one that took her from under my nose. I think you told me you were doing me a favor. Jason drew out the word _favor _making it clear that he did not think it as such.

"I did do you a favor." Sonny snaps back, "You two would have never made it. She was meant for me. It's not the same. You two were not a family. You were not sleeping with her. You didn't love her."

Jason's blood began to boil, "We were a family long before you came back to town. Carly and Michael were my family. Michael, my son. I loved both of them more than I could put into words. Carly taught me the meaning of love. She taught me that my life was worth living, because she and Michael were in it."

Jason voice started to waver as the memories started to become so vivid he could reach out and touch them. He cleared his throat and continued in a strong commanding voice. "Then you came along and took it upon yourself to save me. My best friend" he says in a condescending voice, "decided to save me by sleeping with the woman I loved and justified it by saying it was for my own good."

Sonny attempts to speak, but Jason steps forward and puts up his hand up to silence him. For years all this anger had been buried inside him and today it was going to be set free.

Jason continued "Then after you shattered my world to prove how horrible Carly was you discovered what I had seen all along, she is the most loyal, honorable, loving woman there is and you fall in love with her and marry her. All the time I sat back and allowed it. I forgave you and wished the best with the woman that should have been mine. I watched you time and time again mistreat her. I reassured her every time you decided to find comfort in another woman's arms, Brenda, Alexis, Sam. I continued to be your partner, your friend, your brother. Now, I have finally gotten back what you stole from me and if you can't be as gracious as I was to you, then walk away now and leave Carly and I alone."

Sonny takes a deep breath and sighs. His body is exuding an aura of fury, resentment and hurt. He walks over to the living room doors and opens them. "Get out."

Jason looks at him, hurt now in his eyes. He was hoping that he had gotten through to Sonny, hoping that Sonny would see reason and reluctantly accept things. Jason stood frozen in place.

Sonny voice bellows "GET OUT!" Jason walks towards the door and as he passes, Sonny whispers a warning "This is far from over. I will get her back. One way or another."

Jason's face turns flush red as he senses Sonny's warning to mean danger to Carly. He quickly turns and in one flawless motion Sonny is sent sailing across the room.

The impact of Jason's clinched fist on Sonny's jaw made a bone breaking sound that rang in Sonny's ears as he flew back through the air. He hit the floor with a thud. Sonny could barely keep himself from fading out. He looked down and saw the pool of blood that was forming on the floor beneath him. He felt excruciating pain coming form his jaw and mouth. He swallowed hard and tasted blood in his mouth. He could feel it rolling over his lips and watched it drip to the floor. Sonny was ready to pass out when he looked up and saw Jason standing over him.

Jason eyes him like a wolf would his prey. "This was a warning. It will be the only one you get." Jason drew spit to his mouth and launched it down at Sonny hitting him on the sleeve of his shirt as he raised his arm in defense. Jason turns and walks out the door. Max is standing in the doorway as Jason walks by. Jason walks past him without a word. Sonny's can barely see Jason as he leaves. His sight fading/ He can see Max rushing to his aide from across the room then he lets go and his world fades to black.


	13. Chapter 13

Carly sat in Jax's office at the Metro Court waiting for him to arrive. She had woken at the crack of dawn in order to make sure she see him first, before Sonny or anyone Sonny had told could tell him about her and Jason. Waking up early was pretty easy since she had never really fallen sound asleep. She had tossed and turned most of the night. At first she thought it was her nerves about telling Jax, but then realized she kept reaching out across the bed for Jason and he wasn't there.

Jason had stopped by after his meeting with Sonny. Carly couldn't get much out of him, all he would tell her is that he and Sonny had come to an understanding. Carly was disturbed by the sound of that, but when she pressed Jason for more info he pulled her close and began to plant soft, sensual kisses down the nape of her neck. She knew he was trying to distract her from her line of questioning, but the distraction was welcomed as she had been longing for his touch for hours. She decided that she could find out the details later and then allowed her body to become totally engrossed in the thralls of passion that each carefully laid kiss sent her body tumbling further and further into. Jason swept her up into his arms and carried her upstairs.

They had spent hours pleasing each other until exhaustion had finally taken over their bodies and they flung back in the bed in unison, one body, one soul. Carly had wanted Jason to stay the rest of the night, but Jason though it would be best if they took things a bit slower. He would return to his penthouse and see her in the morning. Jason had almost wavered in his decision to leave. Carly had protested numerous times giving him countless reasons why he should stay. She had no idea that he had not heard a word coming from her mouth, instead it was her body that was calling to him, begging for him to stay and his body as a natural reaction was being compelled to comply. It took everything he had to leave her that night, but he knew they both needed to take this slow and re-build their trust in each others love. It was the only way this was going to last this time. So instead of lying warm and safe in the curl of Jason's arms, Carly had spent the night tossing and turning, reaching across the bed searching for the other half of her soul. "I hope he spent the whole night sleepless and in a cold sweat." Carly thought to herself each time she had awoken longing for his touch.

Carly sat at Jax's desk mindlessly thumbing through the papers that were lying on his desk. She was not looking forward to this; in fact she was dreading it. The worst part about being with Jason was that she had to hurt Jax to do it. Jax had been her saving grace when it had seemed that everyone else had abandoned her. Her relationship with Jax had come out of no where. It had come at a time when she was trying to forge a new life for herself, one that did not include Sonny. They had bonded over Courtney's child and from there the relationship had taken on a life of its own. It was a surprise, but a pleasant one. It had been so long since she had experienced total acceptance, since someone had looked at her, seen her flaws and loved her in spite of them. No one had been able to love her completely. That is no one except for Jason. Could that be the reason why she fell for Jax so hard and so fast? Jax and Jason differed on every single level except one; they both loved her in spite of herself. It's possible that her heart recognized that feeling and in desperation to feel that way again had allowed Jax to fill the void that Jason had left behind whatever the reason, whatever the cause, Jax did mean something to her and she did not want to hurt him, but it was unavoidable.

The phone on the desk rang, "Mrs. C., He's on his way up." Max's voice told her when she answered.

"Thanks for the update Max." She replied and then slowly lowered the receiver. She took a deep, cleansing breath. No turning back. Let's get this over with. She visualized herself in Jason's arms and clung to that thought as Jax walked through the door.

Jax's heart skipped a beat when he opened the door and saw Carly sitting at his desk. He hurried across the room as she rose from the chair and immediately pulled her into long passionate kiss which he deepened with each passing second. It had been so long since he had tasted her sweet lips, since he had felt her body pressed up against his. He cursed his body's need for air as he freed her lips from his. He kept her body pressed against his in a strong embrace. He couldn't let her go, not after he had seen that look in her eyes. He had seen it as soon as their eyes had met and he knew at once that he had lost her. His heart was turning inside out as he slowly released her from the embrace. Every fiber of his being clinched in anticipation of the words he knew were coming.

"How could she do this?" He though to himself, "How could she choose Sonny?"

She knew he would destroy her. She knew he would take every ounce of her being and use it up until there was nothing left. He had done it once before and he would do it again.

Jax's mind could not contemplate how he had lost her. He had been everything Sonny wasn't. Loving. Patient. Supportive. Forgiving. A flash of fury ran through his mind. "Damn that Sonny. He had some sort of hold over her and he would never release her."

Carly had not planned on the kiss. Jax took her into his arms to fast for her to protest and once their lips met she had allowed herself this last indiscretion. She allowed herself to say goodbye.

Once Jax had released her, she took a step back and tried to compose herself. She had to focus. "Damn't Jax. You're not going to make this easy are you." She though to herself.

She looked at Jax and saw that his eyes were becoming glassy. He ran his hand through his beach blond hair and in a voice filled with pain said one word. "Why?"

She stepped back until her back was up against the side of the desk.

"He knew? He couldn't know. She hadn't said a word." The thoughts hurriedly ran through her mind.

"Why what?" She responded.

"Why did you choose him?" Jax asked, clearly trying to hold back his hurt and anger.

"He does know." Carly thought to herself. Well at least the hard part was over. The why of it all was easy to explain.

"Because it has always been him." She answered.

Jax took a step back. "I asked you so many times. I gave so many outs for you to go to him. You always said you wanted me not him. Now you stand here and tell me it's always been him. Damn you Carly. What was this, another one of those mating rituals you two do?" The hurt was now dissipating in Jax's voice and was being replaced with anger. The volume of his voice rising as the anger rose up in him.

He was angrier with himself more than anything else. He had allowed himself to get caught up in another triangle with Sonny and once again had lost.

Jax's reaction had confused Carly at first that is until she figured out that Jax thought she was talking about Sonny. She needed to clarify this quickly before Jax exploded in anger.

"I'm not talking about Sonny. I'm referring to Jason. It's always been Jason."

Jax froze and an endless silence fell across the room. Carly dared not say another word. She wanted to allow Jax the opportunity to process the information. She wanted to give Jax time to come to terms with the new situation. Jax starred at Carly his eyes burning with fury. He maintained his stare a few seconds longer then vigorously shook his head in disgust and walked out.

A/N – Thank-you all for your reviews and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a struggle to write since I do feel as though Jax has been good for Carly, but Jason has always been the one, even though he lost his way a few times. - Sandra


	14. Chapter 14

It didn't take for long for the news of Carly's pregnancy and re-union with Jason to reach every ear in Port Charles. It had been three weeks since their return from the country and Carly was now faced with reality. Most of the people in the town were not surprised by her pregnancy or that Jason had once again come to her rescue. It all depended on who was telling the story if Carly was made out to be the Black Widow that was sucking the life out of poor defenseless Jason, or if it was a Fairy Tale ending to the longest running love story. Carly didn't pay much attention to what other people thought. She only cared about what Jason thought, and he thought the world of her.

Carly loved every moment she spent with Jason. She loved that they were taking it slow this time and doing it right. They were going on dates. They had gone bowling and then to the movies. He even took her to the amusement park and they rode the Ferris Wheel together and look out at the city lights. Jason had won her a huge stuff animal on the Strong Man contest. He wailed the hammer from over his broad shoulder and nearly knocked the bell off the post. She slept every night with the stuff animal lying beside her. It would have to do till Jason was there to take its place. They had both agreed, her reluctantly, to ease their way into things, this included sex. Carly had argued that it didn't make sense, they had already done the dirty deed over and over again. she had explained to Jason while trying desperately to tempt Jason into her bed. She could tell Jason was tempted, but he still held true. He wanted to take it slow and re-build. When they were in bed together there was only the two of them and things were great. It would be far too easy to fool themselves into thinking this was all there was to being together. They needed to be able to do the day to day things, deal with the aftermath of Sonny, Jax and even Sam. They needed to trust their love so neither one would be scared of losing the other. Carly finally agreed and she had been sleeping with her stuffed animal every since.

She was waiting for Jason to pick her up for another date. She had on a sleek, short black dress trimmed with rhinestones. The dress showed off her legs and it also showed the small lump protruding from her abdomen. She was standing by the mirror putting her earrings on when Jason arrived.

"Damn", was the first and only word she could manage to get out her mouth when she turned and saw Jason standing there in a charcoal grey suit and a light blue silk shirt with the first two buttons undone. The clothes were form fitting and only enhanced his well sculptured body. She finally managed to pick her jaw up off the ground and asked, "You did this for me?"

Jason smiled and walked towards her, "So does that mean you like it?"

"Uhmm, yah. I think it means I don't know how much longer I can keep up this no sex rule if you're not going to play fair." Carly replies with a hint of mischief in her voice as walked over and kissed on the cheek.

She snatched up her purse, which was a matching small black purse lace with the rhinestones. "Where are we going tonight?" she asked. "I kinda of figured it's not Jake's since you're dressed like that."

"We're going to the Haunted Star." Jason told her as he opened up the rear door to the limo.

"Are you sure?" Carly questioned. "Who knows who will be there? I don't want to cause any trouble."

"Since when?" Jason teased. "Look, we can't continue to hide out in bowling alleys and movie theaters. We have to face the rest of Port Charles sooner or later."

"Later" Carly quickly replied.

"I can't believe you are worried about this. What am I not presentable enough for you?" He made a gesture toward his attire.

Carly couldn't help but snicker, "No, of course not."

She slid closer to him on the limo seat and began to play with the next button on his shirt. "What you are is too damn sexy for your own good."

The button released and a corner of Jason's muscular peck was displayed. Carly leaned in and planted a soft sensual kiss on his neck and the continued to carefully place more down to the last open button of his shirt.

Jason leaned back in the seat and reveled in the feeling of her soft lips touching his skin. A low moan escaped his lips just as the limo stopped in front of the Hunted Star.

"We could skip the exhibition and go straight to the after hours entertainment." Carly breathless said to Jason as she continued to kiss his now heaving chest.

Jason lifted her head out of his chest. "Nice try." He murmured.

"You know damn well it was more than a nice try." Carly softly declared as she sat back into the seat.

"Fine" Jason agreed as he repositioned the button on his shirt. "It was a hell of a try, and I might just take you up on it later."

He smiled as he got out of the limo. He walked around, opened the door for Carly and held out his hand. She took his hand and with her long legs arriving first stepped out of the limo.

"One time offer" she whispered in Jason's ear and sashayed away from him in a way that clearly let him know what he had just passed up.

Jason caught up to Carly and gave her a playful tap on her backside. "Are you trying to get someone killed tonight? Stop swinging that around like that."

He patted her on her backside again and then took her arm and wrapped it in his. They walked into the Casino looking like they were the super couple straight out of Hollywood. They stood at the top of the landing for a few seconds surveying the Casino. Nicholas and Emily. Robin and Patrick. Luke and Tracy. Lucky and Liz. Everyone was there. Jason had failed to mention tonight was a fundraiser for breast cancer. The who's who of Port Charles were out in force. Carly gave the room one last scan and saw them. They were together at the bar, Jax, Sonny and Sam.


	15. Chapter 15

Carly sighed at the sight of the three some at the corner of the bar. She could understand why Sam and Sonny might be together, but Jax?

What was Jax doing with these two?

Had she pushed him so far over the edge he had completely lost his mind.

She was starting to panic. Her heart began to race.

Instinctively Jason tightened his grip on her arm that was wrapped in his and pulled her closer to him for strength. Carly took a deep breath, held it and put one foot in front of the other. She felt as if she had just jumped into an ocean filled with sharks and could feel them circling her for the kill. Carly's demeanor did not betray her feelings. She walked with confidence through the crowd. A teethe smile plastered across her face.

Jason took his free hand and lightly brushed the nape of her neck with his fingers causing her to giggle and playfully nudge him in his side. She suddenly forgot where they were and her total focus was on Jason.

They reached a table that sat alone in a secluded corner. Jason pulled out the chair for her and she sat down. He moved the chair that was placed across from her to her side and sat next to her.

"Now did that hurt?" He teased.

"Depends on what you compare it to." she slyly replied.

Jason snickered "Smart ass."

"Yeah, but you like it." She retorted.

Jason tried desperately to put an uninterested look on his face.

"I'm going to go get a beer. Diet Soda?" He asked her already moving towards the bar.

"Caffeine free" She called after him.

Jason walked to the end of the bar where Sonny and Sam were sitting.

Jax had received his drink from the bartender shortly after he and Carly had arrived and was now sitting down at the Black Jack Table.

"Corona and a Diet Coke" Jason told the bartender.

Without making any eye contact, Jason began to speak to Sonny and Sam in even smooth tones that exuded power. "I don't want any trouble tonight. If we can't co-exist together in the same town without incidents." His voice faded off as the bartender handed him his drinks. Jason placed a twenty on the counter. The bartender walked away and Jason continued. "Well let's just say it's in everyone's best interest that we do." He picked up his drinks and walked away leaving Sonny seething at the bar.

When he turned around from the bar Jason could see that Jax was sitting at the table with Carly. Jason surveyed Carly's body language and she appeared not to be in distress, but he began to quickly make his way through the crowd of people to get back to her.

Jax had seen Jason get up and leave Carly alone at the table and decided this was his chance to get a moment alone with her. He quickly maneuvered his way through the crows towards her and pulled a chair up across from her.

Carly was startled at first to see him, but relaxed after he sat down. She figured that if he was going to cause a scene he would more than likely not have taken the time to pull up a chair.

"Hi." Jax said.

"Hi" Carly cautiously replied. Still uncertain on where this encounter was going to lead. She looked around the room to see where Jason was, but she could not see him through the crowd.

Jax sat for a few seconds in silence. He had no idea what to say.

He had no idea why he had come over. He wasn't expecting to see her here.

She had been avoiding him like the plague since the conversation in his office.

She hadn't come into the office and the closest he could get to her was her signature on hotel papers she would messenger over.

"How's the baby?" He asked. He thought this would be a safe line of questioning, since he had every right to know.

"The baby's fine." Carly replied. "She's getting more active every day."

"She?" Jax questioned, "You know it's a girl?"

He was smiling a huge smile. The thought of him having a daughter was amazing to him.

"I'm not sure. I didn't find out, but I can't help but hope. I have two boys already. It would be nice to have a girl. Someone I could show the ropes."

"I'm not sure Port Charles is ready for Carly Part Two." Jax replied his smile growing. "But if she has your beauty and courage there won't be little boy in town whose heart would be safe."

Silence fell over the conversation and an awkwardness crept in.

At this point Jason had reached the table and was placing a drink in front of Carly.

"Jax." Jason said as he nodded toward the man.

"Jason" Jax replied.

Jason sat next to Carly and placed his arm around her shoulders. He glared at Jax.

Jax picked up his glass that he had placed on the table and turned towards Carly. "We can talk later. It would be nice if you could come by the hotel this week. We really have some things to go over that we can't do by email of messenger."

Although this was true, in Jax's mind he wanted to discuss what was left of their relationship, but he wanted to do it with out Jason lurking.

Carly smiled, "Sure. I've been meaning to drop in. I'll try to come on Wednesday."

"Great" Jax replied with a little more enthusiasm in his voice then he would have liked and walked away.

Carly immediately took Jason's arm and threw it away from her shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that." She stated crossly.

"Do what?" Jason innocently declared.

Carly kicked him under the table and Jason pretended that it hurt.

He reached over and removed a wayward strand of hair from her face and Carly could no longer hold the chastising look in her eyes instead they softened at his gentle touch.

They settled down next to each other and watched the people in the room from the corner. Carly was critiquing everyone's dress and Jason tried desperately to look like he was interested in the conversation. Then they began to discuss the day's events. Carly was telling Jason about something silly Morgan had done when their conversation was interrupted by Bobbie.

Bobbie leaned down and kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Hi baby."

"Hi momma." Carly responded as she returned the kiss. "You look beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as my pregnant daughter. You're glowing and I don't think it's just because of the baby."

She glanced over at Jason. "Looks like you've been taking good care of my daughter and keeping her out of trouble"

"I try." Jason replies. "But you know how stubborn she can be and trouble just seems to follow her." Carly slapped Jason playfully across the chest.

"She can't help it." Bobbie defended her daughter "It's in the genes. A Spencer trait."

Carly stuck out her tongue at Jason.

Bobbie laughed, "Any way if there is anyone on this earth who can keep my daughter in check it's you."

Someone waved at Bobbie from across the room. Bobbie smiled and waved back.

"I have to go work the rest of the room for donations. I'm sure I can count on a nice big check from my lovely daughter and an even bigger one from you." Her eyes rest on Jason.

"Of course, momma." Carly replied and stood up a half way to give her a hug.

Carly was feeling frisky and wanted to gamble. Jason handed her a hand full of chips and told her to have fun. He watched as she

Jason did not understand why people wanted to gamble. There was nothing thrilling about it to him. Why anyone would want to risk their hard earned money when the odds were not in their favor was a complete mystery to him. He had better things to do with his money.

Carly on the other hand loved to be frivolous. Spending money was her favorite past time. He had recently witnessed this first hand when she had persuaded him to take her to the city to pick up a few things for the baby.

He had spent countless hours following her from store to store.

The "few" things she picked up were more than they could carry back, so most of them had to be delivered to the house the next day.

Jason was watching Carly stand at the craps table. She looked so beautiful. He could watch her all night. She was standing in front of the craps table with the dice in her hand.

She shook them vigorously and he watched the way the rest of her body reacted to the movement. She entranced him even further when she stretched her body across the front of the table causing on her long legs to spring up behind her to balance herself.

Carly released the dice and then jumped in the air after they had stopped rolling.

She turned and shot him seductive glance as she bit her lower lip. Their eyes locked for that second and then she turned back to the game. Jason was enthralled. His mind was flashing him pictures of Carly lying underneath him. His all to vivid thoughts were enticing him to go gather Carly up and take her home. He was just about to do so when he saw Emily coming towards him.

She reached out to give him and embrace.

Jason wrapped his arms around his sister and embraced her. His eyes still watching Carly over Emily's shoulder.

"Hi stranger." Emily said. "I haven't seen you in some time."

"I've been a little pre-occupied lately." Jason replied

"So I've heard." Emily answered looking over her shoulder in Carly's direction.

"I'm not going to say I like it. You know how I feel about Carly. She's the most overbearing, self centered woman I know."

Jason opened his mouth to protest, but Emily put her hand up and quickly continued before Jason lost his patience.

"But I know she loves you more than life itself. She's not the easiest person to deal with, but for you I will try."

Jason's face softened, "Thank-you. That means a lot to me." He paused then added, "She means everything to me."

Emily smiles, "I've always know that. I think anyone with eyes has always known that." She sighs, "Never really understood why" she let free a small giggle in order to make sure Jason knew she was just kidding.

Jason smirked and then looked past Emily to see how Carly was doing at the table. Emily continued talking, but he did not hear a word. He began to walk slowly past Emily toward the craps table. His eyes sweeping the room from left to right.

She's not here. She's gone.

He was now standing in the last spot he had seen her and did a slow 360 degree turn.

His eyes ever watchful for her blonde mane.

Nothing. Maybe she went into the bathroom, he thought to himself.

He surveyed the room one more time and his worst fear was confirmed.

Sonny was missing too.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N – Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I am really enjoying writing this story. I have no clue what will happen next. I'm making it up as I go along. If anyone has any suggestions on where the story should head please feel free to send them to me. I would love to try and incorporate them into the story.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Carly was standing at the craps table enjoying herself. She was on a winning streak.

A crowd was starting to gather around her and she could no longer see Jason when she turned back to look at him. She decided she would give the dice a few more rolls and then make her way back to him.

She had just finished gathering up her chips when she felt a hand at her waist. She smiled and turned towards the person thinking it was Jason. She was wrong.

Sonny hand was resting on her hip and he reached out with the other hand and grabbed her arm as she tried to move away from him. He pulled her closer to him and moved his other hand to her mouth.

"Not one word." He demanded.

Carly had no intention of honoring his request. She bit down hard on to his hand and it fell away from her mouth. Carly mouth opened to say Jason's name as loudly as possible. His name was on the tip of her tongue when Sonny slapped his hand back across her mouth. She could feel the cold hard barrel of a gun pressed against her side.

"Shhh." Sonny whispered in her ear through the blonde locks that was covering it.

"Lord Jason said he didn't want any incidents tonight. We have to carry out Jason's wishes. Don't we?"

Carly eyes started to search the crowd for Jason…for anyone. "You won't hurt me. I could be carrying your child. Remember?"

She added the last part because she truly thought Sonny must have forgotten.

He had to have stopped taking his medication.

Sonny could do a lot of things, but he would never physically hurt her, at least not when he was in the right state of mind.

She looked him in the eye and at once she knew it. Sonny was not all there.

He was dangerous. She decided it would be best for her and everyone in the place if she followed his instructions. Jason would be looking for her soon and then he would handle Sonny.

Sonny gave her a little push with his body letting her know to walk towards the exit. Carly walked slowly desperately trying to make eye contact with anyone.

She was trying to send out an invisible distress signal with her eyes, but everyone was busy gambling and socializing. No one responded to her silent plea.

Sonny led her outside the casino and into the moonless night. Panic started to envelop Carly. She quickened her pace as she walked on the deck, trying to put a little distance between her and the gun. When they got to the curve of the deck she made a sudden turn and knocked the gun out of Sonny's hand.

Sonny had not been totally focused on Carly once they left the casino floor. He kept looking back over his shoulder expecting Jason to be right on his heels. So when Carly suddenly turned and swung at the gun it caught him completely off guard.

The gun flew over the side rail and Carly immediately took off yelling for Jason the entire time. Sonny was faster and able to catch her in only a few strides. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and began to drag her backwards off the ship. Carly was kicking and screaming the entire time, but the noise from the Casino was too loud it drowned out her voice.

"Let me go!" She yelled at Sonny as they reached the parking lot.

"Damn't! Let me go!" She cried again and swung her elbow back over her head desperately trying to hit him in his face.

"You're squeezing me to hard! You're going to hurt the baby!" Her voice was filled with desperation.

Her bare feet were dragging across the pavement.

She had lost her shoes somewhere along the way and she could feel her heels being scraped and cut as she was being dragged backwards.

Her arms continue to swing wildly looking to make contact with any part of Sonny that would free her. Finally she felt her elbow make contact with what she thought was his nose. Sonny's grip loosened and she started to make a run for it.

She was heading back towards the ship when she saw a large figure running towards her. She knew it was Jason. She began to scream his name when she felt Sonny's hand grab her and cover her mouth. She tried to wiggle away from him, but her efforts were rewarded by a sharp pain at the base of her neck.

Her eyes watered and then blurred.

Finally everything went black.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Jason stood in the last spot he had seen Carly. His heartbeat began to quicken and he quickly made his way off the casino floor and out onto the deck.

It was extremely dark out there. It was a cloudy, moonless night and the lamplight that ran along the walls of the deck did not allow him to see that far into the distance.

Jason franticly ran along the deck checking all possible area where she could be, leaving no corner unchecked.

He searched with the precision of his profession and the frantic desire of a man in love. He had completed the search of the deck and still there was no Carly or Sonny.

He looked out over the rail towards the parking lot. He could barely see a thing.

His heart was pounding in his chest.

He closed his eyes and bowed his head until it rested on the top rail.

"Calm down. Calm down." He told himself.

"You're not going to be able to help her if you don't stop being so emotional."

Jason took a deep breath and then looked up. He saw something move in the night. A figure in the parking lot, then another. He couldn't tell who it was, but instinct told him it had to be Carly.

He ran off the ship and towards the parking lot.

The figures were still to far away for him to make out who they were, but he could now see what they were doing.

One of the figures was struggling.

Arms were flailing, legs dragging across the ground.

The other person had their arms wrapped around the other figures waist and was pulling and tugging at the second figure.

All of a sudden the second figure broke lose and started running in Jason's direction. Jason speed increase as he tried to bridge the distance between himself and who he hoped was Carly.

The other person caught up to her and grabbed her from behind.

He could see another small struggle take place and then Jason's heart dropped.

The struggling figure suddenly went limp in the other person's arms.

"Carly! Carly!" He yelled.

He drew his weapon and paused a second to see if he could bring the dark figure into his sights. "Damn!" Still to far.

In one fluid motion he returned the weapon to the small of his back and took off in another sprint.

He reached the parking lot just in time to see a dark sedan with tinted windows speed away.

The limo they had ridden in had left. Jason had told the driver he would call when he was ready.

Jason thought about "borrowing" a vehicle, but by time he got it started he would never catch up to the other car.

He stood in the parking lot facing the direction that the car had fled. He was bent over with his hands on his knees.

His breathing was labored and he his face flushed with distress.

"Carly" He said again except this time it came out in a whisper.

It came out like the last sound a fatally wounded animal would make. "Carly"


	17. Chapter 17

Jason stood completely still starring down the empty dark rode. He had so many emotions running through his mind.

Sorrow.

Pain.

Guilt and anger. Extreme Anger. Jason knew he had to pull himself together and figure out what to do next. He had to find her. He had to get her back. He needed to calm down and think rationally. Jason took a deep breath and then pulled out his cell phone and began to dial.

A soft voice answered, "Hello"

"Leticia, are the boys ok?" Jason questioned.

"Yeah, they're fine. They're both upstairs getting ready for bed." Leticia paused and looked up the stairs to where the boys were.

"Pack a few things for the boys and get them ready to leave. I'm sending over someone to take you guys over to the penthouse." Jason instructed while desperately trying not show to much emotion in his voice.

"Ok." Leticia responded. She was walking up the stairs to get the boys. "We'll be ready."

"This is going to sound strange, but don't let Sonny in the house. If he shows up before my men get there, grab a phone and take the boys and lock yourself in Carly's room. Call 911 and then call me."

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone.

"Did you hear me? Do not let Sonny in." Jason's voice was now starting to show his anxiety.

"Yes, I hear you Mr. Morgan. I'll do it."

"They should be there soon" Jason hung up the phone and dialed another number.

"Max. I need you to have two men that you trust completely go by Carly's and pick up the boys. Bring them to the penthouse and stay with them."

"On it." Max replied with out questioning.

"Then I need you, Spinelli and Milo and the docks outside the Haunted Star. Have Milo bring me my bike and my equipment."

"On our way." Max replied

"And Max, hurry. Sonny's snatched Carly"

There was silence from the other end for a few seconds then Max said "ok" then hung up.

Jason decided to call the PCPD while he was waiting on Max. He called directly to Mac Scorpio. "Mac, I need you to put out a bulletin for Sonny and Carly."

"I assume you're going to explain to me why you think I would do this." Mac said in a blunt voice that showed his disdain for Jason calling him issuing orders like he was one of his hired henchmen.

"Sonny's kidnapped Carly for the Hunted Star." Jason explained.

"And how do you know this?" Mac asked.

"Because I saw Sonny dragging her through the parking lot and shove her into a car." Jason was clearly becoming irritated.

"And when did this happen" Mac was being very nonchalant which was irritating the hell out of Jason.

"About 5 minutes ago." Jason snapped. "If you hurry and set up some checkpoints you could probably catch him."

"Look, Morgan. If we closed down the roads every time Carly went missing no one would ever get in or out of the city." Mac sighs. "You know the drill. We can't do anything until she's missing for a least twenty-four hours."

"Damn't Mac who knows where Sonny will have her in twenty-four hours." Jason was losing his cool and Mac noticed

"Look Morgan. The PCPD has better things to do then get involved in Sonny's and Carly's marital issues."

"There not married." Jason quickly retorted.

"Whatever. Like I said if she's still missing tomorrow, you're welcome to come down to the station and fill out a missing person's report."

Jason had heard enough. He hung up. He could see his bike pulling into the parking lot followed by another vehicle. The bike stopped and Milo got off of it.

"I was very careful" Milo told Jason while handing him the keys.

Max and Spinelli get out of the car. "What happened?" Max questioned.

_I took my eyes off her, that's what happened. Jason thought to himself. _

Sonny snatched Carly in the casino and dragged her away. He put her in a car and left."

"Mr. C?" Max was looked bewildered.

Jason ignored Max's question and turned to Spinelli. "Can you access the traffic cams?"

"Sure." Spinelli responded.

"I don't have much to go on. It was a dark sedan with tinted windows. Peeled out of here about fifteen minutes ago headed north."

"On it" Spinelli placed the laptop on the car hood, slipped in a wireless network card and began to type frantically.

Jason looked at Max. "I need every man that we can trust out looking for Carly."

"What about the PCPD?" Max asked

"We're going to have to do this without them. At least for the first twenty-four hours." Jason made the statement as if just saying the words left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"No, No, No!" Spinelli yells while repeatedly tapping at the enter key."

"What?" Jason asks impatiently.

"The signal out here is horrible. I need a stronger connection."

"Fine. Max take Spinelli somewhere he can get a stronger connection. Milo you stay with him and let me know the second he finds anything. Max, I want you out there with the rest of the men looking for Carly. You know Sonny better than the rest of them. You'll have better instincts on where he would take her than the other guys."

"Let's go." Max motions to Milo and Spinelli to get in the car and Jason mounted his bike.

"Where are you going?" Max asked Jason.

"I'm going to follow up on a lead. It's a long shot, but the only one I have."

Max nodded his head in acknowledgement of then slide into the driver's seat.

The vehicles take off in opposite directions.

Once Jason was away from the others he couldn't keep himself from becoming overwhelmed with worry. It took every once of energy he had to keep himself together in front of Max and the others. He almost fell completely apart when Max had asked "What happened?" He had to pause before answering in order to compose himself.

He had to keep telling himself she was fine. Sonny would never hurt her, but he couldn't get the image of a limp Carly being dragged off and he could no longer convince himself that she was safe.

Jason had never felt a pain so deep. This wasn't the first time Carly had been in danger and needed him, but this time was different. Those other times he was able to think rationally. He was able to detach his emotions and do what was necessary to get her back. He was unable to that this time. His pain was clouding his judgment. He had very little if not no control over his rage. He could very well kill anyone and everyone until he found her. No one in this town would be safe until she was returned to him.

No one.

Jason turned the bike off in the driveway and walked up to the house. He peered through the window. There she was lying face down on the couch. He knocked at the door. She didn't move. He knocked again, except this time he did with the force of a battering ram.

That did it. She heard it this time. He saw her getting up off the couch and coming to the door. The door opened. "What!"

Jason reached across the threshold, grabbed Sam by the shoulder and yanked her out of the house closing the door behind her.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – Thank-you all for the wonderful reviews and sticking with the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Ughh…..

Carly's head was pounding. She felt like a train had hit her.

"Jase." She whispered.

"Jason." She murmured a little louder and then reached out to touch him.

Her arm felt empty air. She slowly peered through cracked eyes and saw a man sitting across from her in a chair.

She was lying on a couch. She was still a bit groggy, but as her eyes started to focus in the dimly lit room. She could see the dark figure sitting across from her more clearly and knew it wasn't Jason. Her heart was immediately filled with panic as she wondered where he was.

She made a slight motion in an attempt to sit up, but the movement made her head throb. Carefully she reached back and touched the back of her head. There was a golf ball size lump at the base of her neck.

It all started to come back to her.

The casino,

Jason…..Sonny.

Oh my God, Sonny.

The slights of her eyes were now fully focused and she could see Sonny sitting in the chair across from her, starring.

He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Huge bags laid under his eyes. She could tell by his five o'clock shadow that he hadn't shaven in days. His hair was dissolved. He looked his age. He looked awful.

Carly had seen him like this several times before.

"_He must have stopped taking his medication."_ She thought to herself.

She decided to try and pretend she was still knocked out and quickly closed her eyes before Sonny could notice she was awake.

Sonny leaned forwarded in the chair and said, "I know you're awake Carly"

Carly pretended not to hear him. She kept her eyes closed tight.

"You can stop pretending, Carly. I know you're awake." His voice grew in volume.

Carly decided to give up the charade and opened her eyes, "Where are we?" She asked in a sleepy voice as she took in her surroundings.

"Back at the beginning." Sonny answered.

Carly looked around the room, her eyes displayed her recognition of her surrounding. "The beginning? Why would you bring me here of all places?"

"This is where it all started. This is where I started to loose you."

"Sonny, this is where Morgan was born." She said to him questionably.

"I know that." Sonny answered. "This is where it started. After that night nothing has been the same."

"Sonny your talking nonsense."

"No I'm not!" Sonny yelled.

He got up out of the chair and began to pace the floor.

"This where I shot you and every since you woke up out of that coma you've never been the same." Sonny continued to pace the floor in front of Carly.

Carly remained quiet. She had dealt with Sonny before when he had these episodes and knew there was no reasoning with him. She would keep him talking. She would keep him calm until Jason could find her.

Sonny was mumbling as he paced. Muttering something under his breath. Carly couldn't make out what he was saying. Then Sonny stopped pacing and stood right in front of her. "You were calling his name." Sonny said with contempt. "You were calling for Jason."

"I don't remember anything." Carly said innocently.

"Don't lie to me!" Sonny snapped. "You called for him and right now you're lying there wanting him. Him not me. Him"

Carly slowly raised herself into a sitting position. Her head was pounding.

He was right. She wanted Jason, but that was the last thing Sonny needed to hear, so instead she lied. "What I want right now is to sit here and talk to you."

She patted her hand down on the couch motioning Sonny to sit next to her. She could do this. She could talk him down. She would keep him calm until Jason found her. She laid one hand on her belly and silently sent forth a call, "Jason hurry."

OoooOooooOoooooOoooooOooooooo

Jason pulled Sam away from the house.

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"Where is who?" Sam responded. "Damn't Jason. Let go of me."

"If you know where he took her you better tell me now!" Jason's grip on Sam increased.

"You're hurting me." Sam cried as she struggled to pull out of Jason's hand.

"I have no clue what or who you are talking about. You're not making any sense."

"Sonny" Jason explained. "Where has Sonny taken her?"

Sam looked concerned then sarcastically replied, "Did you loose your precious Carly?"

Jason pulled Sam closer to him, "Tell me what you know!" He demanded.

"Nothing. I don't a thing. If Sonny snatched her I had nothing to do with it."

"You were with him tonight at the casino. You knew what he was planning." Jason accused.

"All I know is that Sonny is crazy and evidently you are too." Sam snapped and with great effort yanked herself free of Jason's grasp.

"What do you mean, Crazy?" Jason questioned.

"He sat there all night drinking and muttering to himself." Sam explained.

"Muttering what?"

"He said things like: "I caused this. She's never been the same since then. It's all my fault. Have to go back to the beginning, have to go back to where it all started.

Jason look puzzled. "Are you sure he didn't say anything else?"

"Look, I didn't take dictation. He kept going on and on muttering about Carly, so I wasn't a captive audience. Is that all? Can I be dismissed now?"

"Yeah." Jason answered with a hint of defeat in his voice."

Sam started to walk back towards the house then stopped at the door and faced Jason. "He did say one more thing that I thought was weird. He said that Carly was broken and needed to be fixed." She walked in the house and bolted the door closed.

Jason was on his way to the coffeehouse where Max and Spinelli were.

Spinelli was tracking two vehicles that had left the docks at the same time that Carly was taken. Both cars fit the description Jason had given. The cars had gone in opposite directions and Spinelli was having a difficult time tracking them.

Max on the other hand had better luck. He had found a man that he believed may know where Sonny took Carly. The man was new to the organization. He had been eager to please Sonny. Sonny may have used him. He was young and naïve and wouldn't have a clue of the repercussions taking Carly would have, but he was about to find out.

Jason kept repeating Sam's words in his head.

"_She's broken and needed to be fixed."_ Sonny was truly out of his mind.

"_Go back to the beginning?"_ The beginning of what?

"_Broken and needed to be fixed."_ The words stabbed at him like daggers.

He had to choke back his emotions as they started to find their way to the surface again.

Jason walked into the coffeehouse and grabbed the young man that was nervously sitting at a table. In one fluid motion, Jason flung the man against the wall and drew his weapon placing the barrel of the gun to the man's forehead.

Max started to intervene, but look in Jason's eyes told him not to dare.

Jason's eyes were cold.

His face without expression.

The young man shook with fear and water welled up in his eyes.

Jason pressed the barrel of the pistol harder against his forehead.

"I'm going to ask this question only once and I better get the right answer. Where is Sonny?"


	19. Chapter 19

Carly had managed to keep her fear at bay and had spent the last two hours trying to talk Sonny down. She had never seen him like this before. She had bore witness to most of his episodes, but this was the first time she had ever felt she could be in physical danger.

Sonny was talking incoherent gibberish.

Re-living events that had occurred in their past, but putting a sinister twist on them that made it seem as if Jason had been planning to steal her away from him for years.

She wanted to yell at him for his arrogance.

Tell him she had a mind of her own and no one, not even Jason, could make her do something she didn't want to, but she knew this would only infuriate him more, so she silently pushed the rage down and smiled instead as she nodded in agreement.

She needed a break. She couldn't keep this up.

Her face was hurting from the effort it took to keep a smile plastered across her face.

Her head still hurt, she was hungry and her bladder was ready to explode.

She leaned over and gave Sonny a gentle touch on his leg that snapped out of his ongoing rant and silence fell over the room.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." She said smoothly with a hint of underlying urgency.

Sonny's face was blank as if her request did not register.

Carly stood with her hand held low to her belly.

"I'll be right back. Nature calls." She flashed him a smile and slowly backed her way out of the living room toward the hallway.

She was just about to turn around and head down the hallway to the first door on the right when Sonny finally spoke.

"He's not coming." He calmly stated.

Carly ignored his proclamation and walked down the hall. She entered the bathroom, closed the door, locked it and slid down the door as she wept silently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The young man Max had located was more than happy to tell everything he knew.

He wasn't sure of the exact location Sonny had taken Carly, but he had driven the second vehicle from the scene. Sonny had arranged for him to drive away from the docks in the opposite direction in order to slow the search. He had driven north for a few miles and then ditched the car.

Spinelli tracked the other vehicle that had driven south. He was able to follow it to the outskirts of town and then lost it. The road leading out of town did not have any traffic lights and therefore no cameras. The vehicle was lost after it went through the last light. It had been heading due south the entire time.

Jason had to fight the compulsion to jump on his bike and race southward.

His heart was telling him to go, if he followed the same path he would eventually find her.

He could do no other but find her.

Yet his mind interfered with the pain staking reality that she could be anywhere past the Port Charles borders.

He had to think.

He had to figure it out.

"_Go back to the beginning?" _The words haunted him.What did they mean?

"_She's broken and needs to be fixed." _Broken How?

He starred at the map that was in front of him. His eyes stretched open wide, willing something to come to him.

Anything.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and then let them rest on the back of neck. Elbows turned into his face.

He closed his eyes. _"I can't lose her." _He thought to himself. _"I won't lose her." _

He opened his eyes and looked back down at the map.

Then a notion of recognition glinted in his eyes. The thought of losing her had triggered a memory of the last time he had felt this helpless.

The last time he almost lost her.

He leaned closer to the map and then with a thump his finger marked the town on the map.

It was due south.

Morgan's birth place. The place where Sonny had shot Carly in the head.

The place where Sonny had broken her.

"The beginning" He said the words out loud as he placed his gun in the small of his back and the reached for his leather jacket.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carly sat with her back leaned up against the door. She had managed to convince Sonny that she was taking a bath. She had ran the water in the bathtub and occasionally went over and made a splash.

She placed a hand on her belly. "Don't you worry. Jason will be here soon. We just need to hold out a little while longer." She told her unborn child. She had complete faith in Jason. He would never give up on her. He would never leave her. He had promised to always come for her and she knew he meant it. She just needed to keep herself safe until he could get there. She needed to keep Sonny calm and not do anything to agitate him.

That was one of the reasons why she had to get away from him for a while.

She had sat on the couch for hours listening to Sonny belittle Jason and twist everything Jason had ever done for him into some sort of evil plan to stab him in the back.

It had taken all the strength she could muster to keep herself from acting on her instincts. Protecting Jason was second nature to her and most of the time she did it without even thinking about it. For once she was taking Jason's advice on how not react hastily and instead of jumping to his defense she had stopped and counted to oblivion.

Carly's eyes began to water as she thought of the endless times Jason had given her that advice. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself and imagined they were Jason's.

She let her mind drift and she was back at the house in the country.

The picture was so vivid she could almost smell the fresh air.

She replayed that entire weekend in her mind and a smile stretched across her face and across her heart as she re-lived every word, every look, and every touch.

Her body quivered as she thought of how his hands had explored her body.

She was vigorously snapped back into reality when Sonny's fist began to pound on the bathroom door. The noise startled her and she jumped slightly.

"Let's go Carly!" He yelled as he continued to pummel the door. "You've been in there long enough!"

"I'm coming." Carly responded desperately trying to hide the disdain in her voice. "Anything to eat?" She added, hoping that she could keep Sonny occupied with preparing a meal.

"No need to eat." He answered. "I have other plans."

Carly did not like the sound of that and was becoming increasingly agitated.

She tried to project calm in her voice but it quivered a little.

"Sonny, I really need to eat. I haven't eaten for sometime now and it's not good for _our _baby if I don't eat." She accentuated the word "our" and dragged it out so he could take notice to the fact she was acknowledging the child was his.

Sonny stopped pounding on the door.

He sighed in defeat. "I did put a few groceries in the kitchen. I'll go see what I can whip up."

Carly could hear his footsteps as they moved away from the door then they stopped abruptly and started back towards the bathroom.

"Don't you get any ideas of leaving." Sonny declared. "I have the house locked up tight."

Carly didn't respond.

She remained silent.

It took a few seconds, but Sonny finally resumed his exist towards the kitchen.

"I left you something to wear outside the door. Put it on." He demanded as he yelled the command back down the hall.

Carly slowly cracked the door and reached her hand out along the bottom until her hand brushed up against cloth.

She quickly gathered the clothing into her hand and slid them into the bathroom. Immediately closing the door behind her and locking it.

She held up the items and examined them.

There was a pair of stone wash jeans that were designer maternity wear with elastic in the waist and a red tank top with rhinestones embedded in it that shimmered.

She began to change into the outfit. The tension mounted in her body.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Hurry Jason. Hurry."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N – Really short chapter with a quick song fic. This is the first time I have ever tried to incorporate a song into a story. I love this song and it always reminds me of Jarly every time I hear it. Jason is definitely Carly's Superman and she is his Lois Lane. Hope this turns out ok. Please let me know what you think. Next chapter will be much longer.

Jason flew down the highway towards Carly. He pushed his bike well past it's limits. His mind was swirling. He had to get there. He had to get there in time. She was everything to him. He couldn't remember what his life had been like before she entered it and couldn't imagine life without her in it. She had taught him so much about life. She had taught him so much about love.

_I'm A Superman Thanks To Lois Lane  
Kissed Away My Problems When I Went Insane  
Fished Me From The Bottom When I Lost My Name  
Gave Me Something I Could Live For (Something I Could Live For)  
And Everybody Wonders What's The Change  
They Don't Recognize Me Cause I Got So Much To Say  
And I Never Thought That Anyone Could Love Someone  
So Much That They Give Up On Everything_

It took him so long to get to this point. To realize that she was the most important thing to him. To allow himself to feel all the wealth of emotions that she caused in him. He finally was able to admit himself and her what she meant to him.

_I Will Be There To Take Care Of You  
I Will Be There When You Cry Babe  
I Will Be There When You Need Someone To Tell You  
That You're Beautiful Baby _

I Will Be There When You Need Someone To Run With  
I Will Be There When You Need Someone To Dance With  
I'm Your Lover When The Skies Turn Grey  
Everyday Til Its Beautiful Baby 

She made every day an adventure. She was unpredictable and infectious. Her smiled could light up the room and her laugh gave him chills. She tasted like honey and he loved the feel of her in his arms. He would not loose her not now. Not after they had come so far

_I'm A Butterfly When I'm In Your Hands  
You Can Turn The Pavement Into White Sand  
You Can Make A Moment A Memory In A Glance  
And I Cant Believe Anyone Else  
And Everybody's Talking  
But You Always Keep Shining  
You Never Stop Glistening Babe  
And I Never Thought Anyone Could Love Someone  
So Much That They Give Up On Everything_

Jason's heart lurched as he cut off his headlight and cut the engine to his bike. He silently made his way to the house. All the curtains were drawn and he couldn't see inside, but he did notice the dark colored sedan parked on the side of the house. She was here. He had found her.

_I Will Be There To Take Care Of You  
I Will Be There When You Cry Babe  
I Will Be There When You Need Someone To Tell You  
That You're Beautiful Baby _

I Will Be There When You Need Someone To Run With  
I Will Be There When You Need Someone To Dance With  
I'm Your Lover When The Skies Turn Grey  
Everyday Til Its Beautiful Baby

_I'm Your Superman Baby _

_Yea  
Your Superman Baby  
Oooh _

_(Robin Thicke, Superman) _


	21. Chapter 21

Carly sat at the table across from Sonny playing with the food on her plate. Sonny was watching her intensely. She was trying to stall as long as possible. She needed to give Jason more time. She knew he would find her eventually. She just needed to hold out till her got to her. She needed to keep appeasing Sonny until Jason could get to her. She swirled linguini on to her fork and then placed the fork full in her mouth.

She smiled at Sonny as she slowly chewed. "It's wonderful" She told him as she began to swirl another round on to her fork. Her serene temperament seemed to calm Sonny. As long as she let him feel as though he was in control and Jason stayed out of the conversation everything would be ok.

Sonny stood and walked around to her side of the table and stood behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulder. Carly tried not to cringe from his touch, but instead willed herself to accept it. Sonny's hands crawled down her arms. He thought it seductive, but to her it left her skin feeling rancid. She had to fight the urge to pull away as he leaned his head close to her face and she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Sonny" she said in a low, soft, unthreatening voice. "Can I have some water?"

Sonny placed a kiss on the nape on her neck. "Sure, honey." He slid his mouth slowly up her neckline until his lips rested right on her earlobe and then whispered, "then you can have dessert." He nibbled her ear seductively, she inwardly cringed and then he walked away.

Maybe she was being a little bit to cooperative, she thought to herself as frenzy of worry ran through her mind. Sonny was feeling too comfortable with her. She had to do something to put him off.

Sonny retuned with the water and she thanked him for it. Sonny hands once again began to survey her body. She desperately tried to keep her disgust in check, but his hands started to make their way toward her breast and she couldn't help but react. She launched herself out of the chair and spun around.

"Stop!" she demanded.

Sonny lurched hands pawing at her clothes just as shots rang out and then BOOM ….. The front door flew open and Jason was there.

Carly's heart leapt when her eyes took in Jason.

Sonny whirled around and immediately gathered Carly up and placed her between himself and Jason.

Jason stood weapon aimed on Sonny, his eyes cold and steady even though his heart was aching from the sight of Carly in distress.

"Here he is." Sonny announced to Carly. "Your big hero. Come to save you once again."

He pulled her body closer to his so there was no visible space between them. He had one arm wrapped securely around her waist and the other pulling on her hair causing her head to jerk back and lean up against his body. She could feel pounding of his heart and the heat of his breath. Tears were forming in her eyes. She desperately tried to push them back as she did not want her anguish to distract Jason.

Jason heart was being ripped in two as he watched Sonny continually tug Carly hard by her blonde mane. Her eyes were wincing in pain, but she did not make a sound. She was trying to be brave, be strong. She was trying to be what he needed her to be so he could concentrate on Sonny, but it was having the opposite effect. It was killing him to watch her be so selfless. To know she was dying to call for him, but didn't. Rage was building in him. His body was growing tense. He was strung so tight that any movement by him might cause him to involuntary pull the trigger. He swallowed hard and tried to regain his composure. She was doing this for him. She was standing there holding in her pain, pushing down her cries for help, in order to give him the opportunity to think clearly. He couldn't let her agony be for nothing. He had to stay focused.

He silently cleared his throat in order to make sure his voice did not betray his concern. "Sonny. You're hurting her. You're hurting your baby."

"She's fine." Sonny fired back. "We're fine. At least we were until you showed up. Tell him Carly. Tell him that you want him to leave. Tell him that we're back together and you want nothing to do with him."

Carly couldn't speak. She could never say those things to Jason. Never.

Sonny squeezed his arm tighter around her waist and then pull on her hair with such a force that her face was looking directly up at his. "Tell him Carly!" He demanded, spit flying from his mouth and resting on her forehead.

"Jase," She used the name Jase so he would know she didn't mean a word. "Sonny and I have worked through our problems. We're going to try again." She sniffled back a silent cry. Her body was trembling. She closed her eyes in anguish, and then swallowed. Her voice trembled. "You should go back to Port Charles and leave us alone." She opened her eyes and one lone tear escaped.

"See" Sonny snapped. "She doesn't want you here. Leave us alone."

Jason couldn't take anymore. He was ready to give up his soul if it freed Carly of the anguish she was under. He lowered his gun and placed it into the small of his back. He moved sideways surveying all possible means of attack. He was like a jungle cat stalking his prey. His eyes ever fixed on Sonny's.

Carly felt Sonny's grip slightly loosen when he saw Jason lower his weapon and figured it was now or never. She violently launched her body forward toward the ground, placing her hands in front of her to lessen the impact on her unborn child.

Sonny was surprised by the move and lurched forward after her. His movement was met by Jason's large, muscular body flying across the room. The impact knocked the air out of Sonny's lungs. The two men tumbled to the floor. Jason coming out on top.

Jason could no longer hold back his rage. His head was in a fog. All he could see was Sonny's hand on Carly. Carly's face a picture of agony. He clinched his fist and let loose a barrage of punches, each one containing the force of a Mack truck. Sonny coward underneath the bigger man. His hands place protectively over his face as he struggled to escape.

Jason had flashes of Sonny yanking Carly by her hair, dragging her along the pier and then the sight of her body going limp in his arms after he had bashed her over the head. He continued his brutal assault on Sonny, pounding his fist into any part of him his fist could connect with. Sonny struggled for a little while longer and then he stopped. His body mangled underneath Jason's larger frame.

Jason was in a fog, he couldn't stop himself. Then he heard her voice, crying to him frantically. "Jason. Stop. You're going to kill him." But that's what he wanted to do. He wanted to kill him so he could never threaten her again. He wanted to make sure she was safe.

He reached back to let loose another round of punishment when he felt her touch. It sent shivers through his body. His fist stopped mid air and dropped to his side.

She knelt down beside him. "Hey. Look at me." She said tenderly as she reached her hand up and cupped his chin. She turned his head till his eyes locked with hers.

A wealth of emotions rushed through both of them.

Carly had tears streaming down her face. "I love you."

Her words melted him and the raging beast was subdued. He moved away from Sonny and gathered her up in his arms.

He held her close and tight, his head resting in her mane. His emotions exploded and he sobbed uncontrollably. He managed to say four words.

"I love you too."


	22. Chapter 22

Jason crept barefooted through the bedroom desperately trying not to make a sound. He stepped on a floorboard and it creaked.

"Where are you going?' A soft groggy voice questioned.

"I was going down to make you something to eat. You haven't eaten since you been home." Jason replied looking back at Carly who was sprawled out across the bed, eyes barely opened.

"When I'm hungry, I'll eat." Carly replied sarcastically then her voice gentled. "Come back to bed" She patted the bed.

Jason sighed, "Carly, you need to eat."

"What I need right now is to rest and I can't do that if you're not in this bed with your arms around me."

Jason crawled into the bed positioning himself behind her. Carly made a soft moan of satisfaction and then curled her body into his. She didn't need food. All she needed was him. Jason laid his head in her blonde mane, closed his eyes and inhaled. Hours ago he was unable to do such a feat. He had stopped breathing the moment he realized she was gone and had not started back until he had felt her hand touch him at the house. She was everything to him. This woman who lay in his arms was the keeper of his soul and he hadn't realized it until it was almost too late. The whole time she was gone he couldn't stop thinking of all the time he had wasted. All the time he had let slip through his fingers. He would never let it happen again. He would cherish every moment he had with her.

Carly fit perfectly in his arms. She sighed and the snuggled her bottom closer to him. Jason had to beat back his desire.

_She needs to rest. He told himself._ His mind knew this, but his manhood had other thoughts.

_Control. He silently told himself. _It was hard to keep control when ever fiber of his being was throbbing with need from the feel of her lying up against him.

He was so grateful to have her back. It had only been a few hours since he had rescued her from Sonny. _Sonny. _The thought of Sonny instantly removed all desire and replaced it with disdain. _I should have finished him. _

Carly had pleaded with him not to kill Sonny. She said she couldn't live with herself if she knew she had played a part in the death of her children's father.

"He's sick Jason. You can't do this." She had pleaded. "He did his best to take care of me when I had my breakdown and you had lost your memory. I owe him a chance to get better."

Jason had looked into her eyes and saw all the pain she had been through and could deny her nothing. He had let Sonny live, despite his own desire to end the threat he knew Sonny would always pose to her. There were other ways to end the threat. Ways that would leave Carly with a clear conscious. Jason's body tensed with the memory and Carly reacted to the change.

"Are you ok?" she yawned the question.

"I'm fine." He racked his hands through her hair and pulled her into him even closer, if that was even possible.

She reached back a hand and gently traced the line of his face. "You're lying." She announced. "You're face is all tensed up." Jason relaxed himself and kissed the palm of her hand. "Don't you worry about me; as long as I have you I'll always be fine." He nuzzled his face against her.

"Jase"

"Yes"

"I'm hungry"

Jason laughed. "Oh now that I'm lying here comfortable you want to eat"

"You can't blame me. She's hungry."

"How convenient." Jason pulled himself away from her and rolled out of bed.

"Pizza" Carly yelled out as he left the room.

Jason went into the kitchen and pulled a frozen pizza and placed into the oven. He placed a call while he was waiting.

"Is it done? Good. Make sure he gets the help he needs, but I don't' want him getting out." Jason hung up the phone and poured himself a drink. He had called in a favor a few favors and manage to find a judge that would sign off on involuntary committing Sonny as a danger to himself and others. He also set it up so Sonny could not be released until the doctor deemed it safe and of course the doctor would only do that if Jason said it was ok. He had secured Carly's safety as best could under the restrictions she had placed, but if the safe guards he had put in place were not enough, Sonny would be found in his room hanging with a suicide note.

Jason heard the sound of running water coming from upstairs and then Carly came sauntering down the steps.

"It's not ready yet." Jason told her.

"I know that. I was thirsty." She didn't want to tell him that as soon as he left the room she was gripped with fear. She had stayed in the room alone as long as she could and then she had no choice but to be with him in order to feel safe again.

Jason walked out of the kitchen holding a glass of water. He handed it to her and watched as she sipped it.

_She didn't want anything to drink. His Carly would have guzzled down the water in two seconds if she was truly dying of thirst. No she was scared. She was afraid to be alone. He couldn't blame her. The last time he had left her side Sonny had snatched her. She needed him to stay close, but was too headstrong to admit it. _

Carly placed the unwanted glass of water on the coffee table and they both sat down on the loveseat. Jason leaned into the arm of the chair and Carly nuzzled up next to him, legs curled under her and head buried in his chest.Jason gently raked his fingers through her hair over and over. She laid quietly taking in his scent. Feeling his strong body up against hers. He was her rock. Her strength. He was her everything. She needed him more than she needed air. She inhaled deeply.

"Jase."

"Yeah"

"Thank-you"

Jason continued to stroke her hair. "Never thank me for doing what comes naturally." Jason kissed her on the top of her head. "I need to tell you something."

He said in such a serious way that it caused Carly to tense up. She rose out of his chest and sat up straight on the couch facing him. "You can tell me anything."

"When I realized you were gone. I couldn't think straight. And when I saw you go limp in Sonny's arms on the pier after he struck you. It was like he had ripped out my heart. I was lost without you. I never want to feel that way again."

"You never have to." Carly touched his forearm. Water was pooling in Jason's blue eye. The last time she had seen Jason like this was when they had thought Michael was dead.

Jason reached for her hand. "I love you more than I ever thought possible. You complete my soul. I couldn't imagine my life without you and your crazy schemes in it. I can't go back to that meager existence I had before I allowed myself to feel what was always there. I need to fall asleep every night with you in my arms and wake every morning to the feel of your body against mine. These aren't options. These are things I crave. I have no control over."

Carly moves in closer to him. He reaches for her hands and folds them into his. "Caroline Benson. You are my life. Will you marry me?"

Tears flowed down Carly's face. She silently starred at Jason who was anxiously waiting a response. Seconds past.

Carly's heart was beating so hard and fast that it was about to leap out of her chest.

_Did he just ask me to marry him? _She thought to herself. _He did just ask me to marry him. Oh my God._

"Carly" Jason said softly. "Did you hear me?"

_Say yes stupid. _She told herself. She felt the tears streaming down and reached a hand up to remove the wetness from her cheek. She finally found her voice, "Yes". She said it so softly she could barely hear the word herself and then joy took over and she said again and again, a little louder each time. "Yes. Yes. Yes." She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Jason's neck.

Jason breathed a sigh of relief. For a minute there she had him worried and he couldn't fathom what he would have done if she had said no. But she said yes and he was the happiest man alive. He held her in his arms and placed small kissed down the nape of her neck.

Carly whispered in his ear, "bout time you asked me. I've only asked you about a dozen times." He leaned pulled his head off of her shoulder and looked into her sultry eyes. "and I was a fool for not saying yes." He pulled her into a long passionate kiss which was interrupted when the timer on the oven chimed.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – Sorry it has been so long since I updated. Life has been hectic lately and throw in the holidays and I have had little time to write. There is one more chapter left in this story. It will be a short epilogue. I should have it posted by the end of the weekend and then I'll start working on updating Broken Trust. Hope you enjoy.

Jason stood at the alter breathless. Every step he had taken since the motorcycle accident long ago had lead him to this point, right here. It had lead him to her. Although they took the long road to get here, it made standing there that much sweeter.

His skin was crawling with anticipation. It had been six months since he had asked Carly to marry him. Carly had wanted to elope that very same night, but Jason wanted to do it right. He didn't want a fly by night wedding in Vegas. He wanted to marry her with all his family and friends there to witness it. He needed to see her walk down the isle to him. All those times he had walked her down the isle into another man's arms. He needed to be the one on the receiving end. Carly, on the other hand, just wanted to be his wife by any means necessary; Jason was the one that needed the fantasy to come true. He also wanted to wait until Carly had the baby and the paternity was determined. He wanted all doors to the past closed and only their future ahead of them.

Carly had been sure she was having a girl this time. He guessed that after two boys she needed the calmness that a she thought a girl would bring. Jason knew better, any daughter of Carly's would be a handful, but Carly was surprised when the doctor announced that she had a son. Jason was right by her side as she held her son for the very first time. Carly hadn't even thought of any boy names she was positive she was having a girl, but she took one look at her son and then at Jason and announce his name would be John Allen. John for her father and Allen for Jason's father, last name was still optional until after the paternity test she joked. Jason kissed her on her forehead and she motioned him to take John from her. He cradled the baby in his arms and instantly fell in love.

It took a few more days for the paternity test results that declared the baby's last name to be Corinthos not Jax. Jax was heartbroken. He had prayed and hoped he would be the father, that at least one part of the love Carly and he had once shared would live on in their child. Jason was relieved. He knew that if Jax was John's father life would never be easy for him and Carly. Jax would object to Jason's line of business and the danger it put his son in. He might even eventually try to take full custody. Having the child be Sonny's meant there would be no complications. Sonny was locked up in a padded room and was never going to see the light of day. He had made sure of that. He would wait a little while and then have Sonny's paternal rights terminated and adopt John, and possibly Morgan and Michael as his own. Their life was falling into place and there was only one thing left to accomplish, finally making her Mrs. Morgan.

Jason almost jumped out of his shoes when he heard the music start. He and Max took their position at the alter and Jason starred down the path that would reveal his bride. He swallowed hard. His hands were becoming sweaty so he quickly rubbed them on his pants and resumed his stance. The procession began. There were bridesmaids and groomsmen walking down the isle arm in arm, but Jason's attention was only focused on finding Carly. He felt his legs weaken underneath him in anticipation. Max must have noticed because he put a supportive hand on Jason's shoulder and then whispered "Not much longer." Finally the procession ended and he could see Carly standing at the end of the isle and he forgot how to breathe.

Carly was sitting in the chair while Lulu and her mother fumbled in her hair. She was oblivious to what they were doing. She honestly could care less what her hair looked like, what she wore or even where she was, all she wanted to do was become Jason's wife. She had already waited too many years and then Jason had asked her to wait six months more. The waiting was killing her.

She had spent the last six months planning the last wedding she would ever have. She knew how much it meant to Jason and wanted it to be something special, something that was all about them and no one else. The guest had to travel a ways to get there, but she wanted to be married at the house in the country where they had finally found the courage to reconnect. It was the perfect spot for an outdoor wedding and reception. She had announced to Jason that she would have everything ready in a couple of months, but planning the wedding took on a life of its own and she quickly became overwhelmed.

Jason had been there, right beside her for all the planning. They picked out the color scheme together, the flowers, and invitations. Jason wanted to be a part of everything. The closer the due date of her pregnancy drew near, the more Jason disliked all the trips she was making out to the country to make arrangements. This was when he hired a wedding planner to oversee the rest of the plans. Carly was kind of relieved and disappointed at the same time. Although at first she had wanted to elope after spending the time planning the wedding with Jason she felt great pride in what they created and wanted to see it through to the end. The wedding planner was very sensitive to Carly's feelings and did nothing without her approval. Once John Allen was born she had spent most of her time in Port Charles and she wasn't able to go out to the house in the country. Jason had been out several times and reassured her that everything was going just as they had envisioned it.

Lulu tapped Carly on her shoulder, "It's time."

Carly inhaled, rose and gathered part of her dress train around her arm. She took one last look in the mirror and smiled. Lulu walked out ahead of Carly. Carly stepped out into the hallway where Michael was waiting.

"So, how do I look?" She asked.

Michael smiled, "You're beautiful mom."

Morgan nodded his head in agreement. "Princess." He added.

Carly knelt down next to her boys. "Guys, you know mommy loves you both so much and I love Jason just as much. I know you've both had to adjust to a lot of changes in your short lives, but I promise this will be the last and best change our family will have." She pulled her boys into her and gave them both a hug. She kissed them on their foreheads and then stood up. "Morgan"

Morgan gazed up at her.

"You have the rings."

Morgan immediately presented the beautifully designed platinum rings.

They could hear the music starting and the bridesmaids and groomsmen began to walk out the door. Lulu signaled for Morgan and Carly gave him one final kiss before releasing him to his duties.

"Just you and me now. Do you remember what you have to do?" She asked Michael, but there was no time for a response. Michael took his mother's hand and led her out the door.

They paused for a moment when the reached the top of the make shift isle that lay between the rows of chairs on both sides, somehow Jason had gotten almost the entire town to come out to their wedding. She stood there surrounded by the entire town, music playing loudly, she took one look at Jason standing at the alter in his tux and her world stood still. Michael had to give her hand a tug when it was time to start the procession. Her eyes began to water and by time her and Michael stood before the alter tears were streaming down her face.

The priest asked who it was that gave this woman away and Michael stepped forward and said "I do." He took his mom's hand and placed into Jason's and then took his seat.

Jason starred into her teary eyes and water started to pool in his own.

Carly barely heard the words the priest was saying. She was lost in Jason's eyes, his touch. Jason slowly massaged the inside of Carly's hand with his fingers as he mentally willed the priest to hurry up. Finally the priest reached the point of the vows. He looked at Carly and told her that Jason had written his own vows that he wanted to say to her.

Carly was surprised. Jason had never said anything about saying his own vows.

Jason took both her hands into his and then sighed out loud. He had made countless attempts to write his vows, but each time he couldn't put his feelings into words, so he decided to just wing it. Now that the time was upon him, he found himself speechless. His mouth was dry and his mind drew a blank. Carly must have felt his dilemma because she gave his hands a squeeze and jumped in.

"Oh no you don't" she said jokingly. "I get to go first. You're not going to steal my lines."

She wiped the tears away from her eyes and began. "Jase, I doubt if there is anyone in this room who is surprised to see us standing here today. I think most of the town knew we were destined to be together. You have been my salvation since the moment you opened your door and took me in. We have come full circle since that night and although it was a long trip to get here, it was well worth it. It has always been you. No other man has ever loved me for me. For everything I am, faults and all. I can't promise you that I won't be any trouble. You know me better than that, but I will promise you will never regret marrying me this day. From this day forward we are a team in every since of the word and we work best when we work together. I promise to continue to love you for all time and to always count to ten before making an impulsive decision."

Jason stood attentively listening to every word Carly said each word being etched into his soul and when Carly ended he suddenly felt as though everyone around them had fallen away. He only saw Carly and he spoke to her as if no one else was around. His words were soft spoken with so much emotion behind them he was almost choking on it.

"Carly, the day I met you at Jake all those years ago is the day my life really began and you have made every day since than an adventure. I couldn't imagine my life without you. It wouldn't have been a life. You've taught me so much. You taught me loyalty, you taught me love, and you taught me patience." Jason gave a sly smirk on the last word and the guest that knew Carly well giggled. "And you taught me that no matter how many times I get it wrong there is always a possibility of coming back to get it right. You knew from the beginning that we were destined to be together and I was reluctant and I failed to see the wonderful life that lay before us like you did, but you hung in there and stuck by my side. Never giving up on us, never giving up on me. It is because of your determination, resolve and unending belief in us that we are standing here today. I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you how grateful I am that you never gave up. I promise to love you the way you deserve to be loved. Completely. I will never try to change you. I want you to feel free to let your heart, mind and body soar knowing that I will always be right underneath poised to catch you if you fall."

After that the I do's were exchanged and the coupled kissed. The priest had to interrupt to introduce them as Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan to their guests. The guest rose and applause rung in the air. Jason took wrapped Carly's arm in his and walked his wife back down the isle.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

Carly sat on the porch swing watching the sunset. It had been almost three years since she and Jason were married in this very backyard. The last rays of sunlight washed over her garden causing the colors of the flowers to become vivid.

Jason had surprised her with the wedding gift of a lifetime. He purchased the country house and gave it to her as the ultimate wedding gift. The daily commute back to Port Charles for business sometime seemed like a chore, but it was well worth it when they came home to the tranquility and the views the house offered.

Carly had spent an entire year decorating the place in just the right blend of country décor meets modern that made the home feel comfortable, but chic.

Jason added his personal touch by adding sound and bullet proof windows, reinforced steel doors and a security system that included a huge stone wall that surrounded the property with an iron rod gate at the entrance. Surveillance cameras covered every square inch of the property, and he added an internal alarm system on the house that covered every window and door. Panic buttons were placed inconspicuously in every room and he had panic rooms built on both floors of the house and even one in the barn.

Jason built a surveillance house near the entrance gate where the property was monitored twenty four seven by armed guards. The guards were pros and did there best to be unseen by the family, but they were there if they needed them. Jason had spared no expense to protect his family, but at the same time he took extra care to make sure they didn't feel as if they lived in a prison.

The boys loved the fresh air and the freedom that came with living in the country. Jason and the boys had built an elaborate club house in a large oak tree on the far end of the property. It was just far enough that the boys felt as though it was there own sanctuary.

Michael, Morgan and John had been spending most of their time in the club house, especially since Savannah was born six months ago. Carly had finally gotten her wish. She and Jason had a beautiful blonde haired, blue eyed daughter and to Jason's chagrin she was every bit her mother's daughter. She would definitely be a handful.

Carly breathed in the quiet. The boys were out at the club house, Savannah was asleep and she was fast following her. The motion of the swing was lulling her into a dream like state. She closed her eyes and let the sway of the swing carry her away. The motion was interrupted when she felt the swing come to an abrupt halt. Her eyes cracked open and she gave Jason a sleepy smile. Jason sat beside her on the swing and Carly immediately curled up into him. He leaned down, kissed her forehead and started the swing to swinging again. He laced his fingers in her hair. "I love you Mrs. Morgan." He told her and she quickly responded by nuzzling closer to him and without opening her eyes said, "No where near as much as I love you." Jason tucked a stray curl that had fallen in her face behind her ear and whispered to himself, "You have no idea." The swing continued and they watched the sunset together.

A/N - I hope you've enjoyed the story. I'm going to nowwork on completing Broken Trust, but look out for a future fan fic about Savannah Morgan.


End file.
